Love Story
by Loreylock
Summary: -AU- “Runaway with me Sakura,” Naruto whispered. She nodded, smiling lovingly , “Yes.” Two opposite people, two opposite worlds that weren’t meant to collide. Yet it's a Romeo and Juliet, a love story, and opposites are meant to attract. -NaruSaku-
1. Prolouge, Racing vs Debutante

**Whew, another story by moi! This is going to be AU and well a type of Romeo and Juliet story. I love it and adore it. I might actually have to delete Elemental because I'm on a bit of a block with that story to be honest. Anyway, Naruto might seem OOC and so might Sasuke. But they will get better! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto or Romeo and Juliet  
**

**Love Story…**

"Runaway with me Sakura," Naruto whispered. She nodded, smiling lovingly , "Yes." Two opposite people, two opposite worlds that weren't meant to collide. Yet it's a Romeo and Juliet, a love story, just say yes.

**Prologue – Racing vs. Débutante  
**

The sound of revved motorcycles filled the midnight air. Smoke littered the silvered sky and noisy chattering interrupted the natural, blissful silence.

"Hey Naruto," a brunette teen with a spiked ponytail called and ran to his blonde teammate. "You forgot to sign the forum you knucklehead," he stated and forcefully pushed a piece of paper into the blue-eyed teen's hands. "You have to sign it in order for us to be-able to compete."

Naruto sighed and signed the paper, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, must have slipped my mind," he sheepishly responded and grinned widely. "But we're ready to go now aren't we?" he questioned and motioned toward the array of motorcycles that gleamed behind him.

The teen, known as Shikamaru Nara, nodded, "Yes," he breathed and turned to leave. "Troublesome blonde," he muttered once he was a distance from Naruto. "If you weren't the best I would have kicked you off the team long ago," he whispered.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru stalked off and he sighed in mild frustration. _'The race is going to start soon,' _he noted and hurriedly stretched his muscles.

It would be a grueling race.

With slow steps he stepped towards the motorcycles behind him and located his own. A black Honda that could undoubtedly out-run any other known model, it was thanks to this black machine he was the best.

It was also thanks to this black machine he was broke.

The bike was simply decorated with orange and blue vinyl. Stripes ran diagonally across the bike before on the 'shoulder' of the bike was a symbol.

The symbol of Konoha Racing Club

Naruto Namikaze had joined a mere two years ago and in those 24 months he'd achieved great success for the club and he'd put them on the top of the log. He'd made friends with many of the members and there were few who disliked him.

Yet, he gained a nickname within the club, Knucklehead. It was due to his nature that the name arose. He'd protested at first but the name had grown on him and soon he began calling himself Knucklehead.

But that was the nickname only the club knew. To the rest of the racing community he was known as 'Kyuubi'.

He was a fox on the racetrack, and he'd stoop to using tricks in order to win. It wasn't against the rules, it wasn't frowned upon and it gave him superiority. Many wished to be him and many despised him.

He shook his head, the blonde locks ruffling round him, and climbed onto the shimmering black bike. He placed the matching black helmet upon his head and revved the engine.

The bike purred in satisfaction as he drove it forward and into the line-up. He was soon joined by Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji.

A scantily dressed woman waltzed up before them and smiled flirtatiously. She raised the checked flag in her hand and swiftly brought it down.

The race was on.

----

Sakura Haruno sighed in content as she added the final touches to the make-up she wore. A golden eye-shadow, mascara, light pink lipstick and a tiny amount of blush was used to create near perfection. Her long, silky pink locks were twisted into an elaborate bun with bangs hanging in her face, covering her emerald eyes slightly.

A golden satin dress hugged her lithe body and showed her feminine curves. Thin, sequin-decorated straps stuck to her shoulders and connected to the bodice. The bodice was bunched at her chest and netting covered it. The rest sparkled gently in the light. The skirt reached the floor and a light layer of netting was placed on top of it. A slit ran down the skirt, starting from her thigh. The back of the bodice was open, kept together with pieces of material that allowed her creamy back to show.

It was the perfect dress.

She twirled before the mirror and smiled happily.

She'd be the belle of the ball tonight.

Hesitantly she reached for a gold necklace and tied it. It suited the dress and she watched as the diamante caught the light.

'_They won't believe this,' _she thought and walked to the door of her room. _'I don't believe this almost, me a debutante,' _she continued and confidently stepped out the confines of her room.

Her mother, Mizuki Haruno, and her father, Ryoko Haruno, greeted her at the bottom of the staircase. Both of their faces held grins.

"You look lovely Sakura," her father commented and held out a hand for the descending pinkette.

She gladly took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled into a light embrace. She smiled as he released her and she gracefully turned to her mother. Mizuki Haruno in turn pecked her blush coated cheek.

"No-one will be-able to take their eyes off of you darling," she articulated. "I'm sure Mr. Uchiha will not leave your side tonight."

Sakura nodded in hope and faith.

She'd been 'in love' with Sasuke Uchiha since childhood and the love hadn't faded with time. It had grown and finally, the Uchiha had noted her feelings and asked her out.

It'd been a 'match made in heaven'. Top of the class, Sakura Haruno and rich-boy, head-boy, Sasuke Uchiha, no other could compare.

Their relationship had been inevitable. That was how it worked in high school, especially one as prestigious as Konoha Academy.

Sasuke Uchiha was the boy every girl wanted and every guy hated. Sakura Haruno was the girl every guy wanted and every girl hated. They were perfect, literally.

The doorbell rang and Sakura effortlessly strolled to the door and pushed open the door, only to be greeted by the stoic charm of Sasuke. With a chaste kiss he held an arm for her and she gladly took it.

Tonight was her night.

-----

It was exhilarating.

The wind, the sound of machinery, the adrenaline rush and the freedom was all that came with the thrill of street racing.

It was a thrill Naruto Namikaze lived for.

He pushed his bike harder and it responded with speed, uncontrollable speed, which he lived for.

If he lost, it didn't matter; tonight the passion of the sport was all that mattered.

He was ahead, naturally, with a member from a rival team in second.

They'd never catch up with him.

He was alone in this world and he would allow none into this world he'd created. It was no wonder he was the best.

The finish line streamed by and he slowed his bike, disappointment running through his veins. _'That race was way too short,' _he thought and pouted.

He glanced to the side to see Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru's girlfriend, sprint toward the brunette and embrace him. He kissed her silently and returned the embrace.

Naruto shook his head and turned away. Love had never been his interest.

He respected those that loved but he'd never have time to love. His love was his sport and his bike.

He sighed and watched as the girl from earlier swayed to him, a trophy in hand. She reached him and handed him the prize. He knew she tried to hit on him when she hugged him, but her attempts wouldn't work.

He'd never fall in love

-----

"You look handsome tonight Sasuke-kun," Sakura commented, admiring the black tuxedo he donned, as they swayed to the music of the band.

They'd been at the ball for an hour and already Sasuke fended off all preying predators. Sakura had done the same. Jealously ran through both their veins and they would never let another invade.

She leaned into his chest as the song continued. The rhythmic beating of his heart soothed her. His touch on her intoxicated her and when he kissed her forehead she gripped him for support.

No other had this effect on her.

When the song ended Sasuke excused himself and she effortlessly flounced to the table where they sat. She lovingly watched as Sasuke strode to the bathroom.

She'd always be in love.

----

Little did Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno know that their worlds were about to unexpectedly collide

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that... I loved writing it out. It was so much fun and I've had this idea cooking in my head for quite some time! **

**Please R&R! **

**Loreylock :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1, Arrangement

**I know I deleted the other chapter one but I didn't like it - this one is much better. Much, much better. And it's more interesting and doesn't sound like a poem to me. Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter! And thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any similarity to Romeo and Juliet  
**

**Love Story**

-AU- "Runaway with me Sakura," Naruto whispered. She nodded, smiling lovingly , "Yes." Two opposite people, two opposite worlds that weren't meant to collide. Yet it's a Romeo and Juliet, a love story, and opposites are meant to attract. -NaruSaku-

**Chapter 1 – Arrangement**

"So Shikamaru, are we getting enough funds?" Naruto questioned the pineapple-haired teen the following morning. The Konoha Motor Club needed funds, desperately and every event won meant money for the club.

He sighed and nodded, "But not enough to last us forever," he paused, "Keeping up this place isn't easy and it isn't as if membership fees are enough either." Fact is, there were no membership fees.

Naruto frowned, "So you're saying we need something to keep a steady income?" The brunette nodded in response. "Then don't worry about money, I'll make sure we have enough," the blonde continued, his tone dropping.

He'd have to use _that _plan

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "You already make the most money for the club Naruto, and you win a lot more than everyone." It was strange; the blonde never acted or looked this serious.

Naruto's instantaneously brightened and he grinned, "I know. I meant that I'll enter more races." _'Shikamaru can't know,' _he thought inwardly, hiding his inner torment. The decision was big – no huge – and would change his life forever.

Yet he'd do it, he'd take one for the team

-----

Sakura Haruno gazed intently at Hinata Hyuuga – her best friend – and sighed. The girl had been blushing intensely since first period. And she, as Sakura Haruno, was going to find the cause of the staining red.

'_But Hinata won't talk and I've tried every subtle hint I can think of,' _she frowned. Maybe being subtle wasn't working; she'd have to blunt in order to learn. "Hin-a-ta chan," she sang, emphasizing the syllables.

The lavender-eyed Hyuuga startled and hurriedly faced Sakura, "Y…e…s Saku…ra-sa…n?" she mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"What are you blushing about?" Sakura bluntly responded, smiling innocently as she did while tilting her head sideways. "You've been distracted the entire day and you've been unnaturally red the entire day too." The idea seemed to be working, Hinata looked flustered.

"I…I…I…I," Hinata murmured and gazed downward, the blush intensifying. She wouldn't, or couldn't, meet Sakura's playful, albeit questioning, emerald eyes. "I'm going to meet someone today."

Sakura's eyebrow rose, "Is that it? You're meeting someone today?" she disbelievingly queried, voice laced with haughtiness. "I meet new people everyday but you don't see me blushing." It seemed harsh, the way she acted toward the timid girl, but she was Sakura Haruno. She was queen.

Hinata's face dropped at the comment, "I'm meeting my fiancé" she whispered, continuing her downward look. She wouldn't dare face the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes widened greatly in shock and surprise, "You have a fiancé?" she asked, utterly flabbergasted. Hinata Hyuuga was engaged? Sakura hadn't known this detail yet she felt she should've.

Which best friend wouldn't want to know their best friend was engaged?

Hinata meekly nodded, "Our families decided it long ago when we were too small to care. But both his parent's died and so he was given a choice to marry me or not and he said no. Yet now, he's reconsidered and I'm meeting him today after school."

"To be honest," Hinata stammered, "I'm actually quite nervous to meet him. I only have fleeting memories of him."

Sakura immediately spoke, "Then I'll come with you for moral support." She was impressed with the idea and quite proud of herself. Now she'd meet the man that Hinata was going to marry – it was her duty as the best friend to analyze the man and make sure he was worthy.

Well, that's what she told herself

Hinata's face brightened and she smiled sweetly, "Thank you Sakura-san."

The pinkette only nodded

-----

The Hyuuga mansion loomed before him

It was intimidating to say the least

'_You're doing this for the club,' _Naruto chanted like a mantra. He'd take a hit for the club, for the people he loved and trusted because that's just what you did. No questions asked.

His engine purred beneath him and it brought a smile to his lips, at least that was one good thing.

He glanced at the watch he wore on his left wrist and gulped. He was five minutes late. Hiashi Hyuuga wouldn't be impressed – not in the slightest.

He approached the gate and frowned as it opened before he reached it, they'd probably seen him coming from some camera or other. _'It feels like I'm riding to my execution.'_

He entered the manicured estate, and gawked at its size and appearance. Well groomed lawns of bright green surrounded each side of the cobbled path whereon he drove. At the bottom of the white-coated walls were seas of pink, blue and red flowers with names he'd never guess. The house before was like a giant (it didn't help that it'd been built atop a hill) and he gulped. He stopped his engine and dismounted the bike and lowered the sidestand. He then pulled the black helmet from his head and hung it over a handlebar.

With a quick hand through his hair, he stepped to the entrance of the mansion.

This day would not end well

-----

"So glad you could make it Naruto-san," Hiashi Hyuuga greeted the leather-jacket clad teen as she stepped into the entrance hall. He inwardly winced as Naruto's heavy-soled shoes 'tapped' on the marble tiles. They'd have to be cleaned later.

Naruto smiled lightly in response and threw his head in a greeting. Then he remembered Hiashi wouldn't know of such a greeting so he hastily offered a hand. The elder Hyuuga grasped his hand and shook it, somewhat marveling at the blonde's steady, firm grip.

"You've grown since I last saw you two years ago," Hiashi commented, inwardly disgusted at the boy's apparel but he would make no comment. "When you rejected the marriage proposal I didn't expect to see you again."

'_I didn't want to see you again,' _Naruto wanted to add yet contained himself. This wasn't the time, nor the place. "Well I've recently turned twenty so I'm hoping I would have grown."

Hiashi's smile weakened as they released their hand-shake, "Please follow me Naruto-san. We will go into the study where we can talk."

Naruto nodded and silently followed, not uttering a word.

The hallways blurred by, each more decorative as the last yet Naruto didn't notice. The dull thud of his and Hiashi's shoes hitting the now-carpeted floor reverberated throughout his mind. He was regretting this decision – the club would have found the funds without this madness.

He'd never fit in the Hyuuga family. The pictures that adorned the wall were filled with uptight rich people, people he couldn't associate himself with.

A smell lingered in the air, filling his nostrils as he walked. It was the smell of solitude. All that lived in these walls were caged, unable to escape the Hyuuga name. He didn't belong, no, he didn't want to belong.

He should run, run faraway and never return. He needed to escape and not look back.

Yet he couldn't.

He did this for the Konoha Racing Club

They reached their destination and Hiashi beckoned him into the dull, lifeless room. He shivered as he entered and goosebumps coated his skin. It was cold. And it wasn't from the air-conditioner.

"Please sit Naruto-san," Hiashi prompted and the teen obliged, settling uncomfortably into the plush leather.

Hiashi silently treaded to the opposite end of the table that separated himself and Naruto and sat down gracefully. "Why don't we get down to business Naruto-san?"

The blonde nodded, "I'm guessing you know that I didn't just decide to get hitched to your daughter out of the blue."

"You want something, or rather, you'll gain something," Hiashi added, his smile fading. "I know all about your little motor club that is in need of funds."

Naruto stifled a growl, "Apparently you know then," he grunted through clenched teeth. "Then can I ask why you still accepted me?" Surely they Hyuuga wouldn't for such selfish reasons. Hiashi Hyuuga would too gain something from this arrangement.

"Your father was a man of stature Naruto-san," he began, "Your mother might have been something he pulled from the street (At this Naruto's rage boiled) yet I respected your father. He had wisdom far beyond his age. You are his son, and I am inclined to believe that you shall one day be as he was."

Minato Namikaze was a well-known, well-respected man within the business community. He was a leader, the best, and a hard-worker filled with determination. He was not a prideful man, but filled with compassion. He was well-liked by all, despite his witty and playful nature. He was able to land any deal and alter any mind in his favor. The man was a legend.

Kushina Namikaze was rumored a middle-class worker. She was beautiful, longed after by many, yet the day she and Minato crossed paths no other would enter their minds. Minato pursed her, finding she was an equal to himself in nearly everything. She also held something important of his – his heart.

It was a scandal the day Kushina had been seen with a wedding band gracing her finger. It didn't help that Minato wore an almost identical ring on his finger. They married not too long after and soon an unceremonious bump was seen on Kushina's usually toned stomach.

She was carrying baby Naruto, son of Minato within her womb.

On the 10th of October Naruto Namikaze had been born a healthy baby at Konoha general hospital.

They lived a normal, happy family life until Naruto was ten years of age. Then the nightmare happened.

Minato Namikaze had been confirmed dead of an unidentified cause and Kushina Namikaze had disappeared without a sight – probably kidnapped, but assumed dead.

"I promised your father I would look after you if he died before you were eighteen," Hiashi stated, breaking the silence. "And I did until you were sixteen. Then you ran away and became a 'biker'." Disgust was evident on the Hyuuga elder's face at his words.

"We managed to track you down when you were eighteen and you refused the marriage," he paused and frowned. "But I will never forget the promise I made to your father, which is exactly the reason why I am accepting you and allowing you to wed my daughter."

Naruto nodded slowly, computing the information, "So then I guess this is a debt to my old man then?"

"Hinata has taken a liking to you too. She was devastated at your disappearance four years ago."

'_Hinata-chan,' _Naruto thought while remembering the shy violet haired girl. They'd grown up together with fond childhood memories. He'd trusted her greatly and loved her to an extent. Not eternal love, more sisterly love.

How much had she changed in four years? Had she grown? Had she outgrown her timid nature? Too much time had passed.

It was at that moment the door to the study was forcibly thrust open.

"Go in there Hinata-chan!" a loud, boisterous voice called and a figure was pushed into the room.

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened at the realization of the figure. It was Hinata-chan, with long hair and a feminine frame. Not that he'd thought otherwise, he just noted it now.

She was beautiful, that the young blonde could not deny. Her dark locks reached mid-back. Two side bangs framed her face elegantly. A pair of light lavender eyes were cast to the side and a deep-red blush coated her cheeks. Soft lips were pushed tightly together in embarrassment as she stood.

Yet it wasn't the shy Hyuuga that caught his attention, it was the loud one behind her.

Her waist-length pink hair was tied in a ponytail with a thin red ribbon. Bangs framed her face on each side. Bright, emerald orbs greeted him and shone in the light. They held certain mischievousness within them, something which interested him. But he knew they also held a fierceness you wouldn't want to toy with. Full lips smiled eagerly as she stood behind her friend.

Hiashi was annoyed at the interruption yet nevertheless retained his calm stature, "I see you and Sakura are excited to meet Mr. Namikaze Hinata," he coolly spoke, freezing all.

Naruto's eyebrow rose, _'So her name is Sakura eh?' _he thought, swiftly meeting her playful gaze. She stared back, unable to break the lock between them. Not that she wanted to anyway.

Hinata nodded, "It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun," she whispered and bowed. "It's been a long time," she added. Sakura rolled her eyes and gently pushed Hinata forward, surprising the girl.

Naruto stood and smiled warmly, "I guess it has been awhile Hinata-chan," he confessed and awkwardly hugged the girl. He quickly released her and glanced at Sakura, seeing she was doing the same.

"Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself and held out a dainty, creamy-skinned hand. Naruto softly grasped it and marveled at the softness. They shook hands, keeping eye-contact before releasing their hands.

"Naruto Namikaze," he responded and noted her confusion at the surname. She'd probably heard of 'Namikaze' before and he didn't seem to be the fit.

Hiashi cleared his throat, gaining all's attention. "We have business to finish."

-----

Details of the wedding had been drafted and planning was to begin immediately by the time Naruto stepped from Hiashi's office. Hinata was keen to marry him, for a reason unknown to himself and Hiashi, and the date was made to be as soon as possible.

Hiashi had also promised that money would be anonymously donated into the bank account of Konoha Racing Club by that evening. To sweeten the deal, Hiashi had added an extra 'donation':

The Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa

The fastest production bike on the market, reaching a restricted speed of 300km p/h. Hiashi could it get unrestricted and with that power, Konoha Racing Club would be unstoppable.

This one he'd take for the team – easily.

Only one problem, Hinata would be at the race this Saturday. She wasn't the problem; it was her pink haired friend.

She'd distracted him the entire meeting by merely twitching a muscle or blinking. How'd he concentrate for an entire race knowing she was in the vicinity? He could still smell the scent she used and it haunted him.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like these emotions she stirred.

Naruto shook his head. He needed to go for a very long ride.

Hopefully it would clear his head, hopefully.

* * *

**Well I hope that was interesting! We learn about Naruto's past in this chapter and so I hope it was interesting and so-on!**

**Till the next time!**

**Loreylock :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2, Racing Heart

**Whew, this was a long chapter to write for some unknown reason... But I have a question... WAS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT BAD?! I mean I get 10 reviews for the first chappie and then one for the second one... Did something happen? Was it really, really bad that no-one felt like reviewing? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any reference to Romeo and Juliet  
**

**Love Story**

-AU- "Runaway with me Sakura," Naruto whispered. She nodded, smiling lovingly , "Yes." Two opposite people, two opposite worlds that weren't meant to collide. Yet it's a Romeo and Juliet, a love story, and opposites are meant to attract. -NaruSaku-

**Chapter 2 – Racing Heart**

"So that's one nice hunk of metal you got there," Sakura commented while gracefully sliding onto the black Honda. She and Hinata had arrived moments prior and she'd instantaneously been drawn to the blonde haired racer. She'd found him in an isolated area with his bike. He seemed to be prepping himself for the up-coming race but he welcomed her company.

"It better be," Naruto responded, "Paid a fortune for the thing," he stated and leaned against the handlebars. He immediately caught her gaze and their eyes locked – just like they had the day they'd met.

Sakura sighed and observed the machine, "I don't know much about bikes, well actually I know nothing, but from what I can tell this looks like a pretty mean piece of metal." She trailed a finger down the side and felt the smooth raven-black paint that coated the bike.

"Well you've got a good eye then," Naruto replied and caught her finger, "Because this is one of the best pieces of metal out there." He sensually removed her hand from the bike's side and placed it on one of the handlebars. "I'll give you a ride sometime."

Sakura blushed lightly and swiftly turned her head, "I'll remember that Naruto," she responded. The name rolled off her tongue naturally – as if she was supposed to say it. "How long until the race starts?" she queried, eager to begin a conversation.

Naruto checked his watch, "About another fifteen minutes or so," he paused and glimpsed at her side profile, "Why?"

"Um, just wondering…" Sakura mumbled and hesitantly climbed off the Honda. She dusted the dirt from her jeans before facing him. "I'm sure Hinata will begin wondering where I am and so."

The blonde haired biker nodded, "I should probably go and say hello to her."

"Shall we go then?" Sakura asked, finding any silence between them to be unbearable.

He nodded and they began walking, idly chatting.

"How old are you Naruto?" Sakura softly questioned while they walked. She wanted to know about him, she wanted to learn about him for a reason unknown to herself. These budding feelings, these building emotions, she couldn't suppress it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to suppress them either.

"I'm 20," he replied and sighed, "And yes, I'm a high-school dropout," he noted that she had no reaction. Usually people would frown in disgust or glare but Sakura remained passive and that confused him. "How old are you Sakura?"

"I'm turning 18 in a few days," she answered and smiled gently. "I can't wait to finally be considered an adult." With adulthood came freedom – and freedom she longed for. She was a noble, she was caged within society and she wanted out.

Naruto chuckled and grinned, "I said that exact same thing," he stated and the grin was replaced with a fond smile. "It was one of the best birthday parties I ever had."

Noise soon began filling the air as they approached the heavily crowded entrance.

"We should probably try to find Hinata in this mess," Sakura said and frowned. It would be near impossible to locate the dark haired girl in this situation. She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to see more but it was in vain.

Then suddenly, she was effortlessly pulled from the group and placed onto Naruto's shoulders in one lightning fast movement. She hadn't realized the blonde was this strong. She then blushed at the thought of sitting on top of him and a blush claimed her cheeks. Luckily Naruto couldn't see this one.

"Can you see her from up there?" Naruto called as he gripped her clothed legs gently in order to balance the pinkette. He inwardly marveled at the slimness of her seemingly toned legs.

Sakura leaned forward and scanned the crowd, squinting to try and catch a glimpse of the dark haired Hyuuga. "I don't see anything that resembles Hinata in this crowd," she said before wistfully sighing. Hinata wasn't the most streetwise girl around and Sakura constantly worried about the girl's safety.

"We'll have to look later," Naruto informed as he began backtracking in the direction of his bike. "I'm going to be late for the race if I don't get on now." He made no attempt to remove Sakura from his shoulders.

The pinkette gulped when she realized he was putting her down until they reached his Honda. People would see them in this position and gain the wrong idea. Yet strangely, she didn't voice her opinion to Naruto. She actually found his muscled shoulders quite comfortable.

When they reached his bike he gently placed her onto the ground and then motioned toward his bike, "Get on, I'll take you to the starting lineup. Hinata-chan might be there." He then slid onto the seat and moved forward, creating space for the rosette haired girl.

Sakura complied and swiftly climbed behind the biker. She hesitantly draped her arms around his waist and pushed her chest into his back. She felt her body temperature increase but she paid it no mind as the bike roared to life.

The engine purred in satisfaction before Naruto pushed down the pedal and it elegantly moved into action.

People scattered out of the bike's path and watched animatedly as he drove past. They all knew his symbol and they all admired him. Yet, they envied the pink haired girl that clung to him – well the female population anyway.

Sakura slowly released the breath of air she'd held in. This feeling, this freedom was bliss. This was something she longed for, this feeling of being carefree and just free from the entire world. She wanted more and she didn't want this feeling to go away anytime soon.

She'd ask Naruto to teach her to ride his bike. To be free like this was worth breaking a few bones in learning to ride. She'd have to ask him when they got off, not that she wanted to get off anyway. Maybe because she was his fiancée's friend he would teach her without much hesitation. She was a quick and eager student so he would have no problems.

Soon she felt the bike begin to slow and a wave of disappointment shot throughout her veins. She didn't want this to stop.

"We're here," Naruto called as the bike's engine dulled to a stop. He waited for the pinkette to dismount and was pleasantly surprised when she hesitated. He then effortlessly swung himself from the black Honda and stood to face her, slightly towering above her petite stature.

"Thanks," she replied as she caught his gaze and smiled sincerely. "Do you think you could ever teach me to ride like that?" she whispered, knowing her words were only audible to him. She prayed he'd say yes, she needed him to say yes.

Naruto paused for a moment as he scanned Sakura's wind-blown appearance. Her eyes held unbelievable hope, a hope that he would say yes. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, we'll make dates when we can meet and I'll teach you."

Her face lit up and she swiftly embraced the blonde before realizing her actions, "Thank you so much!"

An expression of shock graced Naruto's face but he nevertheless returned the hug and used to moment to explore Sakura's body. He could feel her breath against his chest and how it increased as his hands pulled around her body. He could smell the shampoo she used on her pink locks – as well as the perfume she'd sprayed on. It was heavenly as it intoxicated every inch of his mind.

He wouldn't forget her smell anytime soon.

She released the hug and sighed softly as his warmth lingered on her creamy skin. She closed her eyes briefly and imagined he was still hugging her, still enveloping her in his warmth before wistfully opening her emerald eyes.

She wouldn't forget his warmth anytime soon.

"Well you'd better get to the stands before the race starts," Naruto mumbled as he desperately hid the blush that stained his cheeks. It seemed as if Sakura's body just molded onto his own. As if she fit perfectly into his own like a puzzle.

He didn't like it. Not at all

"Thanks again Naruto," Sakura said as she began walking toward the crowded stands. "And I'll come find you after the race to discuss training times and dates," she called and picked up a run.

He watched her fade into the crowd of people and a soft smile tugged at his lips. That girl that elicited feelings these feelings inside him, she was different to the millions he'd met. And he didn't like it whatsoever.

But he knew, deep down, that he loved it.

-----

"There you are Sakura-san!" Hinata called and gleefully ran to her friend. "I've been looking for you all over the place," she said with a tint of worry in her voice. "I was so scared that you'd gotten raped or something!"

Sakura blushed at Hinata's assumptions. She'd never let herself get into a compromising situation like that but it was nice to know that Hinata cared. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I just got a little bit caught up." It wasn't a lie. She'd been caught up with Naruto.

Hinata relaxed and she smiled at her best friend, "Well the race is about to start so we should go and find some seats," she then motioned toward the stands where her father sat – looking quite out of place.

Sakura nodded and followed the dark haired girl to her father. She frowned in slight disgust at the cleanliness of the stands but she sat down nevertheless and gave no second thought about the filth beneath her Guess jeans. They were only Guess after all and she had much more expensive jeans at home anyway.

The pinkette then idly scanned the surrounding area and noted that several loudspeakers were set up before them. They were probably used to announce the proceedings of the race since a lot of the course couldn't be seen from where the stands were positioned. She then saw that there was a table not too far away where a chubby man sat with a microphone in hand. _'Maybe he's announcer?' _she asked herself and watched as he pulled a walkie-talkie to his lips.

Then he nodded to himself and placed to microphone inches away from his lips, "Ladies and gentlemen the race is about to start – will you all please clear the track."

Millions of people began moving away from the dirt track, kicking up tufts of dust as they did, and moved to the already full stands. Many people stood behind the boundary line that separated them from the track. Sakura was glad Hinata had reserved seats for them.

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the air and the sound of roaring engines then replaced the bang. It was almost deafening.

"And in the lead we have Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha Racing Club and hot on his heels is Kankurou Sabaku from Suna! Then in third place is Temari Sabaku…"

Sakura's face fell as she learnt that Naruto was only in sixth place at this current moment and from what she gathered – there wasn't much of the race left. She bit her bottom lip in sheer anxiety. She wanted Naruto to win this race, not someone else from his club.

"Don't worry Sakura-san," Hinata said, bringing the pinkette from her thoughts, "Naruto-kun will soon be in the lead." She smiled reassuringly and turned her attention back to the race.

Sakura followed suit and joy erupted in her stomach when she heard that he was quickly moving into third place and it didn't seem as if he was going to stop anytime soon. There was still a good chance that he would catch up to the leader if he kept up the pace.

Then the noise of the racing motorcycle's engines became louder as they approached Sakura's seat in the stands – the finishing line and Naruto was in second place.

This brought Sakura to her feet as she cheered wildly for the blonde haired racer and soon Hinata joined her. She could see the dust in the far left of the track and the faint glimmer of Naruto's Honda's paintjob. He was neck-to-neck with that Temari girl from Suna and it seemed neither was willing to give up.

Then as if he'd been holding back this entire time, Naruto effortlessly passed Temari and her purple and red Honda CBR1100XX and easily took a five second lead. His lead then went to a full seven seconds when he flashed by the finish line.

Sakura leaped down the stands before racing to where Naruto slowed down his bike and Hinata followed in hot pursuit. She dodged the many milling people where never allowing her gaze to waver from Naruto and his bike. Many other people began crowding toward him but she didn't care – she'd get there soon enough.

She reached him and he immediately noticed her. He smiled gently as he ruffled his sweat-soaked hair, "What did you think of that?" he asked with slightly labored breathing. His chest heaved in and out subtlety beneath his leather jacket and sweat showed through the white shirt he wore underneath the jacket.

"That was great," Sakura replied and smiled in return, "But for a moment I thought you were lagging at the back and that you'd lose," she teased him and stuck out her tongue.

He pretended to be offended as he pouted, "I'm sorry Sakura I'd never want to disappoint you." He then dragged his gaze to the floor in defeat – pretending to be absolutely devastated by her announcement. "I feel as if I am a complete and utter failure."

Sakura giggled at his actions and crossed her arms against her chest, "It's okay, and I forgive you. Just as long as you never do it again," she said mischievously and his face brightened. "I'll always win from now on," he said before noticing Hinata behind Sakura. "Hinata-chan," he called and readily embraced the girl. He had to at least show that he wanted to be engaged, even though he didn't really want to, to prove to Hiashi that he was serious.

Hinata stiffened and blushed profusely before she tentatively returned the gesture, sighing softly as she breathed in his scent. He still smelt like the same old Naruto and for that she was grateful. She'd missed his smell around the house and it was like a breath of fresh air now. He all-too-soon released her and sent her his characteristic grin, "I'm glad you were able to come and watch Hinata-chan." He then saw an incoming figure and detected it to be Hiashi. His pose became rigid as the man came closer.

"Hiashi-san thank you for being able to make it," he said calming and shook the elder Hyuuga's hand. He'd have to watch his step around the man from now on. Just because he was engaged to Hinata didn't mean the man couldn't call it off at any given moment. "It was an experience to see what you've been doing for the past four years Naruto-san," Hiashi responded as he took in Naruto's messy appearance. "You'll have to have a shower when you reach the manner."

Naruto nodded and glimpsed at his watch. He frowned when he realized that there was another wedding meeting later on today. He mentally punched himself at his lack of time management. This wasn't putting on a very good impression. "Don't worry. I'll leave right now and then get to the manner."

Hiashi curtly nodded and backed away from the crowd. He then spun on his foot and turned to leave the crowded park, mumbling inaudible curses as he went.

Naruto gulped, this day wasn't going to end well. But he was soon distracted from his thoughts as Sakura tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to her and saw that she was quite comfortably seated atop his Honda and she was smirking. "You still have to teach me," she said and titled her head to the side.

Hinata frowned at Sakura's words, "What do you mean Sakura-san?" she questioned softly. "Oh Naruto just promised to teach me how to ride his bike," she replied while smiling widely, "That's all Hinata-chan." Hinata relaxed and a smile crept onto her lips, "I'm going to go with my dad so I'll see you two later," and with that she hastily followed her father.

Sakura sighed, "Do you think you can give me a lift to Hinata's house?" she questioned, unwilling to get off the bike. She could just call a limo or something but she wanted to feel freedom again and this was the only way she could.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response, "Okay I guess that'll be fine." Truth is, he didn't want Sakura leaning against like she had earlier. She hadn't been able to see the way his body had heated at her touch. But he found himself unable to say no to her.

She grinned and made space for him on the bike. He gulped and mounted the bike, his breath hitching when she encircled her arms around his waist. He breathed in deeply and started the Honda.

It would be a long ride.

Hopefully the engine roar would drown out the nose of the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

**Well there it is with plenty of NaruSaku moments... So it's moving slightly fast but that doesn't matter. It's Romeo and Juliet... Things have to move quickly in a sense... **

**Till the next time... **

**Loreylock  
**


	4. Chapter 3, First Kiss

**Well here's the next chapter and I do hope you enjoy :) I enjoyed writing it! Thanks so much for my reviews and all those who put this on alert or favourites! I love you all! I hope this chapter is satisfactory! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or any reference to Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare  
**

_**Love Story**_

_**Chapter 3 – First Kiss**_

"No that doesn't go there!" Sakura cried in frustration to the brunette servant. The planning for her eighteenth birthday had begun and only the decoration was left, but it seemed that no-one was willing to cooperate with the demanding pinkette. They had good reason not to – the girl was as fickle as anything. She'd change her mind every few moments and everything would have to re-done as a result. The process was becoming tiring for many.

"Yes Sakura-sama," the girl hissed and yet again picked the object from the ground, groaning at the sheer weight of the item. She grunted and limped to where the pinkette pointed and swiftly, yet gently, laid the object to rest on the marbled floor. If the expensive item broke it would mean trouble for herself so a little pain was worth bearing.

Sakura sighed and frowned, tilting her head sideways, before nodding gleefully, "There that looks much better," she said and then raised a hand. She waved off the brunette servant without a word and instantaneously pulled her phone from her pocket. It was the LG Chatterbox and she slid open the keyboard before typing:

_Hey Hinata-chan :)_

_Do you have Naruto's number for me? I need to arrange a date for when he can teach me to ride! _

_Please and thank you!_

_Sakura_

She smiled as she sent the message, slid the phone closed and pushed it back into her pocket. She was going to invite Naruto to her birthday and she'd beg him to come. She'd drag him to the party if the need arose. He had no choice – he was going to be there on Friday.

He'd be-able to meet her friends and enjoy her world full of money, clothing, jewelry, cars, friends and parties. She'd experienced his world of dust, dirt, sweat, roaring engines and motorcycles. She deemed it a fair trade. And it would help him cope once he married Hinata.

He'd also meet Sasuke on Friday. This thought both excited and disappointed her. She wanted them to get along and be friends but as soon as Sasuke knew about him there would be no chance of…

She shook her head wildly, halting the impossible thought. It was absolutely scandalous. Such a thing would never happen. Never. She wouldn't allow it.

She would never cheat on Sasuke.

Not with her best friend's fiancé.

She laughed at herself for even imagining such a monstrous idea. It was insanely impossible. Something that wasn't even dream-able let alone non-fictional. She then scolded herself for imagining it, why did it even occur to her?

Yet, for a brief moment, she allowed the thought to develop. Having Naruto as a lover was a far-off fantasy that wouldn't become a reality but for this insane moment she'd fantasize about it.

The thought of the blonde biker's fingers touching her silken skin was near-euphoria. The thought of feeling his unclothed chest was unimaginable and blissful. Having him whisper sweet-nothings, audible to only herself, was ecstasy. Then having him in…

It was going too far. That was where the fantasy ended, never to be brought up again. She was a respectable teenager with morals and that was against her values. She wouldn't think of the drop-out in such a way again. Well not consciously anyway. If she happened to dream about the experience she wouldn't stop herself.

The beep of her Chatterbox interrupted all thoughts and she ripped the phone from her pocket, slid it open and read the message.

_Hi Sakura-san_

_This is Naruto-kun's number:_

_072 6166 308 _

_I don't know if he has his cellphone with him but you should be-able to leave a message if you can't reach him. _

_How is the party planning going? Need any help? _

_Hinata_

Sakura grinned and saved the number. She then opened a new message, ignoring Hinata's, and typed a message to Naruto – asking a time, date and venue for their lessons. She the signed it _love Sakura _at the bottom and sent it. Her grin widened when her phone informed her that the message had been successfully delivered.

Now she merely had to wait for his reply.

-----

"Hey Naruto," Ino Yamanaka called while clasping his beeping phone tightly. "You have a message on your phone!" she groaned when there was no response. She then sighed in mild frustration – the boy was probably somewhere with his bike. He was always with his bike and he often forgot the portable machine at the club.

Without a second thought, Ino brought the device to her face and flipped it open. She frowned at the unknown number but opened the message anyway. Her frown deepened at the contents:

_Hey Naruto_

_We still need to set a time, date and place for my 'lessons' __:)_

_Just tell me when and I'll be ready and waiting for you!_

_Love _

_Sakura_

Who was this 'Sakura'? And what 'lessons' was she speaking of? Naruto taught nothing to no-one. And this 'love Sakura' at the end of the text? Was something happening between this 'Sakura' and Naruto?

She swiftly flipped the phone closed and decided to confront Naruto. It would come out sooner or later anyway. And sooner was merely better.

It was strange, Naruto was never one to speak to girls – let alone give his number to them. So who was this mysterious Sakura? What was their relationship?

Ino pondered the thought. Maybe it was better to give Naruto privacy. This wasn't intended for her eyes so she shouldn't meddle. Yet his actions could affect the club – the club Shikamaru had strived hard to obtain – and she couldn't ignore the effect it could potentially have.

She should go to Shikamaru first? The pineapple haired teen might be convoy to more information. But, he could be as clueless as she was.

It was best to corner Naruto.

She nodded at the decision. Now she simply had to locate the blonde.

She groaned – it was going to take some time.

-----

It was exhilarating.

The wind, the adrenaline and the freedom

And it all came with riding a motorcycle – especially one named the Suzuki Hayabusa.

He was testing the machine Hiashi was offering to buy in order to seal the arranged marriage between Hinata and himself. The customized bike was fantastic. It accelerated without a hitch, turned on a tickey and purred like a satisfied cat. The road beneath was smooth and almost silken due to the bike. It was heavenly riding such a masterpiece.

And the speed was unrestricted

He pushed the pedal and the bike thrust forward enthusiastically. Naruto hummed happily and threw his head back eagerly, the wind swaying his un-helmeted sun-kissed locks. This was life and how you lived it.

He didn't want to stop. He wished the road would eternally continue onward. He wished the bike wouldn't run out of petrol. He wished he didn't need food and water to survive. He wanted to survive on this bike. He wanted to live on this bike. He needed no-one and no-one needed him.

Yet the smile of a certain pinkette entered his mind, intoxicating his bubble.

Then emerald green eyes followed along with baby pink tendrils of hair. Next was her creamy, silken skin and finally her petite frame. She was grinning, nearly smirking, as he imagined her. She was fully clothed in clothes that seemed a lot similar to his own. He frowned, why was Sakura in his clothes?

He shook his head and concentrated on the road yet it was futile. The pinkette was evacuating his mind any time soon. He sighed in mild frustration. He _almost _enjoyed thinking of the emerald eyed beauty. Wait, emerald eyed beauty? Since when was he poetic?

He cleared his thoughts and returned them to the pinkette. Now she was innocently sitting upon his bike, her finger in her mouth and staring sweetly into his own eyes. The rosette locks that were usually tied now hung loose around her delicate face. Her pose was rather… suggestive… and Naruto gulped and his breath hitched.

She wore his leather jacket and it was zipped up quite high yet it revealed some cleavage and as far as he could imagine she was wearing some form of tight shorts that bared 75% of her creamy legs. It was the first thought of this nature he'd ever had. It was a new experience and it caused new emotions to rocket throughout his body.

Naruto tried to focus on the tarred road – accidents could happen easily in his state of mind. He needed to return to the club to calm down and rethink the situation. He needed to clear these feelings he felt. He didn't need them and he certainly didn't want them.

With a new resolve he fought back the Sakura-images and intensely concentrated on the path to the club.

-----

Sakura scoffed in mild disgust at the slightly worn-down building before her – the Konoha Motor Club. It was different to what she imagined and certainly dustier than previously thought.

She'd ruin her Lois Vuton shoes in this dirt.

Yet she courageously strode forward, head high and face passive. Naruto hadn't answered the message. So she'd decided to deliver it personally. Now, she only hoped the blonde was at the club.

She walked across a grassy lawn and saw numerous unfinished bikes and their parts lying around a nearby warehouse-looking building. Tools and toolboxes were scattered throughout the warehouse floor. She frowned, how did they live in such chaos?

She shook her head and keep forward, staring intently at a whitewashed structure a few meters ahead. It was probably the main clubhouse. Well she hoped so. It looked better than all the other buildings in the vicinity and she felt relief.

Sakura reached the wooden door and knocked timidly. When no answer came she grasped the brass doorknob and turned it hesitantly. The door creaked in response and opened. Cool air hit the pinkette and she blinked in surprise. She entered the room and shut the door.

Pictures of all shapes and sizes littered the walls and most were of Naruto with some prize or other. In one end a group of couches were organized with a deep brown table in the center. Piles of paper sat atop the table.

On the other end was a mini-bar complete with a fridge. More pictures were positioned on the counter-top but these held interest. They were of the entire club and random things they did. She frowned at the foreign poses they pulled but smiled whenever Naruto appeared. He looked good in any pose.

The pinkette turned to leave but froze when voices reached her. What if this was only for members? The voices grew and soon the door screeched as it was forced open. A white-blonde woman with baby-blue eyes entered. She was smiling widely at her companion – a pineapple haired teen with dark eyes.

They were idly chatting until they noted her presence and the blonde immediately glared while stiffening her posture, "Who are you?"

Sakura frowned, "Sakura Haruno," she paused as the blonde observed her, "I'm looking for Naruto Namikaze." She saw the blonde look uncertain before she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well he isn't here at the moment," Ino curtly replied. So this was Sakura, the girl that sent the message earlier. She was pretty and Ino could detect the stench of money that smoked off the pinkette. Her haughty attitude was also detectable from her years of experience.

Shikamaru sighed and gently clasped Ino's arm, "He should be back any moment now. Would you mind waiting?" he politely questioned and motioned to the couches in the far left. Sakura nodded and followed the brunette to the couches – not without sending the rude blonde a glare.

The glare was returned with the same intensity

-----

Naruto skillfully parked the Hayabusa in the club's garage and briefly admired the machine. It was beautifully designed and crafted – only a genius would have made this hunk of metal.

He then lazily walked to the clubhouse – fully intending to grab a drink when voices entered his head. One of them sounded like Sakura.

He shook his head. Sakura would never be at the club. She wouldn't even know how to get here. So he dismissed the thought and blamed temporary insanity. It was probably Ino and some person debating.

So he entered the whitewashed building and was pleasantly shocked to see Sakura verbally fighting with Ino. Their glares were like death, they were so intense. He froze and shivered from the insults being carelessly thrown. What had they done to fight each other so?

"Ahem," he cleared his thought, gaining their attention. Sakura's eyes lit up and her posture changed as she hurriedly embraced him. He blushed before returning the gesture – fighting the image from earlier to keep out his thoughts. Sakura gripped him tighter and he complied. Holding her was bliss.

He shook his head. Holding her was not bliss. Absolutely not

He released her and smiled softly, "What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" he questioned while adding the 'chan' to the end of her name. It was automatic – he didn't even think of it before it escaped his lips.

Sakura smiled in return, "You didn't reply to my message so I decided I'd come and we'd sort out dates when you could teach me to ride your motorcycle!"

Realization hit him like a brick and he grinned nervously. He'd forgotten the lessons. He'd also forgotten his phone at the clubhouse. "Um well I'm free now so I can teach you now," he mumbled.

Sakura grinned widely and nodded, "Thanks!"

It was then that Ino spoke, "Naruto, you're honestly going to teach her to ride your motorcycle?" she sarcastically queried while her expression changed from anger to disbelief. Naruto never offered to teach anyone.

He nodded, "She's Hinata's best friend and she asked so nicely so I thought I'd give her a shot." Sakura stuck out her pale pink tongue out at Ino before smirking.

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Fine, go and teach the skank," she muttered before storming out the room. Shikamaru sent an apologetic glance before following the blonde – hoping he'd be-able to ease her temper.

-----

"So what did you do to make Ino so mad?" Naruto asked through the nearly soundless engine noise. Sakura sat behind him, her arms tightly hugging him from behind. Her hair billowed out behind her while she snuggled into his back comfortably.

"I honestly don't know," Sakura replied. "I remember I was waiting for you but you weren't there so I walked into the clubhouse. No-one was there so I waited but then Ino and that other guy walked in and she immediately started hating on me!" she whined. "I obviously wasn't going to just take her insults either."

Naruto nodded, "Well at least you two didn't start physically fighting. That would have been a problem," he added and pushed the pedal slightly. It was dark soon – he wanted to reach their destination before then. He wanted to reach it at sunset where everything would be crazy beautiful.

Though, not as crazy beautiful as Sakura

Ack, he mentally punched himself. He had to stop such thoughts. He didn't want to feel and think that remember?

"Where are we going Naruto?" Sakura called as she scooted closer to him. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me to ride?"

"No, not today. We're just going someplace special," he playfully responded and refused to divulge any other details. Sakura pouted yet it wouldn't work as Naruto kept quiet.

The rest of the drive was in peaceful silence, just the smooth engine purring softly as they drove forward. They would be there in a matter of minutes.

A small forest was approaching and Naruto instantly slowed the Hayabusa. He stopped the bike mere inches from the forest's entrance. He then waited for Sakura to dismount for leaping off the bike.

Then he softly gripped her hand and led her into the forest, making no sound throughout his actions. Sakura eagerly followed.

The dusk created a brilliant light that shone through the gaps between the leaves of the evergreen leaves, creating patches of streaming sun rays. It was almost magical – like a fairytale forest.

The leaves crushed underfoot as they walked and the delicate songs of various birds filled the blissful nature. Here and there a bug would buzz by before disappearing. Colourful flowers dotted the bushes and butterflies sat on them, flapping their decorated wings as they sucked the sweet nectar from the bright, eye-catching flowers.

It was a gorgeous sight – yet not the sight he wanted to show Sakura.

Up ahead the trees thinned to reveal an opening and Naruto gently pulled Sakura through before stopping and grinning.

All of Konoha lay before them, bathed in vivid orange, yellow and red hues.

Sakura's eyes widened and her breath hitched within her throat. Not once had she seem Konoha in this form. It was breathtakingly spectacular. It was an unforgettable moment to see the town in such a serene setting. It was a picture-perfect moment – sadly she had no camera.

"Naruto," she whispered and gazed tenderly at the blonde, finding that he had been observing her reaction, "This is breathtakingly beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing."

The blonde shook his head and broke their gaze. He fondly smiled at the town before sighing softly, "No it isn't the most beautiful thing." The pinkette looked like an Angel with the light illuminating her silken complexion.

He liked Sakura, as in like liked Sakura. His first crush

An unknown emotion swelled in his chest as he stared. Then he realized something. The emotions he'd felt lately, the thoughts he'd been thinking, the same ones that he tried to resist, they all made sense now. He wanted to show Sakura these wondrous feelings he felt at this moment – he wanted to share them.

Sakura frowned at his response but blushed as soon as his rough fingers timidly gripped her chin and pulled her face up to meet his gaze. Her breathing rapidly increased and she was positive he could hear her heart's swift beating. There was no hiding the blush on her face either.

"You are," he whispered, finishing his sentence, before he closed the gap between them and claimed her plump, luscious lips.

Shock wasn't the right word to explain Sakura's emotions at his bold action. Expected wasn't it either. Disappointment wasn't right. Maybe, bliss was closer. Okay, she was slightly shocked at first.

This kiss was different – it was so warm and soft. Sparks of electricity zipped through her veins and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. She hesitantly returned the kiss but she made no attempt to deepen it and nor did Naruto. To kiss like this, soft and sweet, was more than enough. It was so natural, so special that they didn't want to part from the gesture.

Sakura slowly blinked open her emerald eyes and met Naruto's sapphire ones. They were gentle and kind, unlike previous times where they held no emotion. It was nice to see him show her emotions through his eyes.

Hesitantly Naruto moved his hand and used it to cup her cheek and tenderly stroke her creamy skin with his thumb. She shivered in delight and wished for more – it was glorious to have him touch her.

This was like her first kiss all over again.

But this one was indescribably unforgettable.

* * *

**And? What did you think? Too fast? I personally ADORED this chapter because well I loved writing it for some strange reason! Well obviously because of the NaruSaku bit and so on also from here on the story can get interesting! Whoo! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Q: Is it moving too fast? Remember, this is supposed to be a Romeo and Juliet type thing... And they won't immediately get together after this! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Loreylock :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4, Failure to Launch

**Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - or any reference to Romeo and Juliet!  
**

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 4 – Failure to launch**

"Sas…uke-kun," Sakura moaned as the raven haired teen nipped the skin on her neck. They were supposed to be in fifth period yet the janitor's closet seemed a much better suggestion. They'd easily snuck out – and no-one would rat out the king and queen if the teachers asked.

They'd been doing this a few times lately – sneaking out class and creeping into the janitor's closet before locking it tightly shut. Yet the darned bell would ring before they could get anywhere interesting. But not today, today periods had been lengthened and Sasuke was going to take full advantage of that.

The kiss she shared with Naruto the previous day grinded every bone Sakura owned in guilt. It was never supposed to happen – it shouldn't have happened and she shouldn't have let it happen. It was an idiotic act, a waste of her time. When Naruto had first touched her lips she should've resisted and walked away. She should have let him known she was taken.

But she didn't. Sasuke hadn't even occurred to her when she and the blonde had been lip-locked. And that scared her.

She loved Sasuke Uchiha and she had cheated on him. And she hadn't even thought of him when she'd cheated.

So it was simple, meaningless kiss with her best friend's fiancé – No big deal.

Only that simple, meaningless kiss was a lot more meaningful than the kiss she was currently in. This kiss was cold and rough and mainly lustful. Naruto's kiss was so warm, so soft and sparked with electricity. An unknown feeling had bubbled within her heart when they'd kissed. Now only hormone-induced heat soared through her body. It shouldn't be like this, it should be the other way around. Sasuke's kisses should be meaningful and warm, not Naruto's. Sasuke's kisses should be sparked with electricity and love. She should feel more than lust from them, more than want and desire.

Sasuke's hand reached for Sakura's buttons on her shirt and he slowly undid them. Sakura felt this action but did nothing but simply pull Sasuke closer.

She needed to erase Naruto from her mind – and this was the way.

She moaned as the raven haired Uchiha's kisses descended lower, his lips brushing the material of her bra. Her shirt lay strewn across the floor and Sasuke's soon joined it.

The urgency between them grew as they fought one another. The need, the desire, the _lust _for one another was incredible. It was euphoria of new emotions for both as they continued to act on instinct. They explored one another hastily – wanting to feel everything.

Sasuke's hands ghosted down Sakura's stomach and began playing with the elastic of her checked skirt. He then hesitantly began pulled the fabric, waiting for her reaction.

Sakura's mind kicked in and the kiss between them was instantly halted. Her eyes widened wildly as she computed the situation. This was wrong she deduced – totally wrong. To lose one another outside of marriage and in a _janitor's _closet was insane. This was something they shouldn't merely cast aside. The moment should be special, sacred and beautiful, not lusty, hot and desire-filled.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled in annoyance as he glared, "Why are you stopping?" he questioned, though it sounded more like an order. He wanted her, she was his girlfriend, and he wanted her now. It didn't matter where they were or how, he just wanted it now.

The pinkette gulped and hurriedly covered her bare chest with her arms, "I'm not ready for this Sasuke," she whispered and blushed deeply. She hated his anger and this was no exception.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and rolled his obsidian eyes in frustration. He wanted to be a good boyfriend and obey Sakura's wishes but his body had wishes too. He fought against himself and used every ounce of self-control to win the battle. Yet it didn't calm him in the least. He stormed to where his shirt was thrown and yanked it on. He then exited the closet without a second glance – leaving Sakura behind.

The pinkette said nothing as he left. She stood in place, hoping he'd come back and apologize and then they'd ride into the sunset. But it was futile. Sasuke wasn't coming back any time soon. He'd abandoned her for not fulfilling his wishes and now she would pay for it.

She sniffed air in deeply and breathed out slowly. She was a traditionalist because she wanted to wait until marriage. It was a moral and a value that she wouldn't break. Yet that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

With slow, morbid steps, Sakura collected her shirt and lazily shrugged it over herself. It was no big deal – Sasuke would come around soon and it would all work out she reasoned and nodded. There was no need to worry.

Then was there a reason why she was crying?

* * *

-----

* * *

"You all packed to head over to Suna tomorrow?" Shikamaru questioned Naruto as he threw items of clothing into a bag. The Konoha Motor Club had been invited to compete in Suna against teams from all over the country. It was a great honor to be chosen.

Naruto gulped nervously, "Hehe… I kind of have a problem," he admitted and grinned anxiously. He didn't want to face Shikamaru's rarely-seen wrath.

The brunette's eyebrow twitched dangerously, "What do you mean Naruto?" he calmly questioned. He wouldn't allow the blonde to back from the race – he was their one shot at doing well. They'd win a lot of money off the competition if he competed and won. He hated admitting it, but Naruto was their trump card. They used the blonde a little too much. It was nearly unfair.

"You remember that Sakura girl from three days ago?" the blonde queried. Shikamaru nodded as the pinkette's face reappeared in his mind. He then cringed at the fight she and Ino had engaged themselves in. "Well she has a birthday party tomorrow and she invited me and I said I'd go and I can't back down on my word now! She is Hinata's friend after all," he rambled, praying the brunette understood the mumbled words.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and groaned in mild frustration. He ran a hand through his neat dark brown locks. Naruto could probably make it on time if he left early Saturday morning. Yeah, that would work yet he was scared. If Naruto didn't pitch then the club was in trouble. And Shikamaru was no fool – he knew the rapidly rising affection Naruto had for the little pinkette snob. And he knew the pinkette felt the same. Something would happen at that party – something that shouldn't but the blonde would go with or without his permission.

He sighed at Naruto's hopeful expression, "You can go," he paused, watching Naruto's lips spread into a grin, "But you have to leave **EARLY **on Saturday morning to be in Suna on time. And I mean **EARLY **Naruto," he ordered and noted that Naruto's grin hadn't faded in the least.

"Thank you Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed and bear-hugged the brunette. Shikamaru struggled against the blonde's grip and protested loudly but the sun-kissed blonde wouldn't release him. Someone was over-excited…

When Naruto finally did let go, Shikamaru felt his lifespan had been shortened some and he gulped in air excessively. That boy didn't know his own strength!

"I promise I won't be late whatsoever," Naruto stated and walked out the clubhouse – probably to finish decorating his Hayabusa. He was like a kid at a candy shop with that bike. It was almost… scary. But the bike was amazing so it made Naruto's actions slightly less eccentric.

Shikamaru smiled softly as he walked over to one of the couches in the clubhouse. He flopped onto it and sank into the cushiony material. This was the first couch that the Konoha Motor Club had ever owned and he was proud. He'd worked for seven years to get this club going – since he was 15 – and it had paid off.

He glanced at the photos dotting the wall and fond memories entered his head. Most of them had Ino inside them since she was the one that prompted everyone to take the photos. He'd been dating the white-blonde for two years now. She was sixteen when he first asked her out. Her parents had hated him because he was a 'biker' and they refused to allow her to date him. So they'd done the next best thing – dating in secret. It had worked well until six months ago when Mr and Mrs Yamanaka had found out and grounded Ino until she was 21.

But that didn't stop them. He always managed to sneak into her room somehow and they'd spent the night together. He'd then leave in the early hours of the morning so that he avoided her parents. But one night he woke in the middle of the night due to the sound of his doorbell ringing insistently. He was expecting some teenage delinquent but he'd been greeted by a pair of all too familiar baby-blue eyes.

It was Ino – she'd fought with her parents and then she ran away. She ran away to him. The fight had been about him and Ino had admitted that she loved him. Her parents were horrified and they kicked her out the house. Well they planned to send her to a reform school in Amegakure. So she'd run away before they could.

Her parents knew she was with him and they detested it but Ino had stubbornly refused to go back home. She wouldn't leave him now and he didn't want her to. He wouldn't show it but he loved her too and somehow she knew this too. He was grateful for that because he would have never been able to express it to her.

He was planning to propose next year when she left school. It would be awkward for her to be married while still in school (not that he'd asked her) and so he put those plans on hold. He could wait because they had all the time in the world to be together. Her parents accepted that she loved Shikamaru and they left her to be with him. Their threats had diminished and they no longer made deals with Ino to try and get her back.

It was sweet bliss and he was getting used to it. He was getting used to having Ino as his and only his – no parents or other men. He knew this because he picked her up from school everyday on his motorcycle for all to see. Sometimes a reputation as a biker was a good thing!

He glimpsed at the wall clock and his eyes widened. With uncharacteristic speed he bolted off the couch and out the clubhouse. He then headed to his navy-green BMW K1200S and revved the engine.

If he was late to pick up Ino from school, he was going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

----

* * *

"Where were you at break Sakura-hime?" a student and lackey named Ayami Takahashi questioned the pinkette at lunch. They shared fifth period together and being the Queen's lackey she was concerned. Hence the reason she named the pinkette 'Sakura-hime'.

"Why are you even asking Ayami?" Ai Hasegawa, another lackey, frustratedly added and picked at her manicured nails. "We all know she and Sasuke were busy in the janitor's closet," the bluenette stated and continued examining her shining blue coated nails. She then lazily flicked her head in Sakura's direction, "The king did finally de-flower you right?"

Sakura blushed in shame. Ai Hasegawa was as 'loose' as they got. Sakura was two years her senior and the bluenette had worlds more experience than herself. It was slightly embarrassing to admit she wanted to wait. But these girls respected and adored her so maybe she could indoctrinate them into thinking her value was best. She nodded, that was a plan.

"I told him I wanted to wait," Sakura casually said, flicking a tendril of pink from her face. "We're not married yet," she paused, "What if he has some funky disease that could be fatal?" she reasoned and several girls eagerly nodded in agreement.

All but Ai Hasegawa

"Haha," the emerald eyed girl laughed. She clutched her stomach from laughter and people from around the room began to stare. Ayami quickly shook the cackling girl, "Not now Ai! People are staring!" Yet the girl didn't stop – her laughter only intensified.

"You're kidding Sakura-hime!" she called out in-between fits of giggles. "You're telling us that you think waiting is better? You actually believe in waiting?" she then pointed accusingly at Sakura, "You're the one who always tells us to follow our instincts but you don't even follow your own advice!"

Sakura paled as Ai's eyes grew menacing. She gulped and let out a strained breath, "I'm sorry Ai but I didn't mean it in that way. I meant if you see a really great deal on a really great pair of shoes then follow your instinct and buy the shoes. You're 16, I didn't think you'd be doing that type of stuff," she warily admitted and hid her face. The blush she wore was shameful and her loose hair couldn't cover it.

Ai's expression turned from laughter to rage as she glared daggers at Sakura, "It's your entire fault," she growled in a low whisper before pushing herself off the table and storming out the room. Sakura, Ayami and almost the whole school watched Ai's hasty exit. No-one said a word for a few shocked moments and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Sakura sighed, "Who's coming to my birthday tomorrow?" she loudly questioned and millions of 'I'm am's' filled the room and raucous chatter followed. She'd managed to somehow save the day and relief filled her. She'd have to deal with Ai somehow, she just didn't know how to get through to the girl – she'd always been secretive. Sakura hadn't even had the faintest idea that the bluenette was doing unmentionable things because of a statement.

She cast her gaze downward and shame replaced the relief. She hadn't been paying attention to her underlings – she never did. Thus, this was the result. Emotions welled up in the emerald eyed girl as she fought back tears. She could really use a warm, soothing hug from Naruto right now.

Wait, rewind

A hug from Naruto? She mentally shook herself, it was the second time that day she'd thought of his touch. He popped into her head at random times of the day, everyday but to think of his touch twice was a lot for the girl. And since when were hugs soothing?

She was caught in temporary insanity she reasoned. There was no other reasonable explanation. Yeah, that was definitely the reason.

Then why was her heart thunderously beating?

A tap on her clothed shoulder brought her back to reality, but the beating didn't slow at all, and she could feel someone's hot breath against her ear, "Tomorrow night," the voice whispered and Sakura immediately recognized the sultry voice – Sasuke.

He then laid a kiss on her neck and vanished silently – just like he'd silently appeared behind her. _But what would happen tomorrow night? What was Sasuke planning?_ Those thoughts raced through her mind and she couldn't find any explanation to his behavior. At least she knew he wasn't angry at her and that relieved her.

And on the plus side she'd be seeing Naruto tomorrow. They could talk about the kiss they'd shared and what happened from then on.

That brought a smile to her face.

And you know what? Sasuke Uchiha didn't even occur to her.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! It's mainly an intermission of sorts... Because the next chapter is filled with fluff and where things really start kicking into gear! **

**Loreylock :)  
**

**PS: Thanks for the reviews but do you think we can aim for 10 for this chapter?  
**


	6. Chapter 5, The Best Way To Fall Asleep

**Whew, now this was one LONG chapter to write but it is filled with fluff and more fluff! It's just to say thanks for the ten reviews I got! THANKS GUYS! Well I do hope that you enjoy this insanely long 13 paged chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or 'My life would suck without you' by Kelly Clarkson!  
**

_**Love Story**_

**Chapter 5 – The best way to fall asleep**

The little black dress hugged Sakura's body like a second skin. It was made for her, and only her. It was strapless and the bodice was slit in the middle to reveal a soft pink satin layer. The skirt was loose and ruffled each time she moved. It had a layer of pink beneath it that stuck out at the bottom. The dress only reached mid-thigh, even with the pink petticoat. It was then tied at the back with an elaborate bow that was visible from the front. A pair of black heels was the final, complimenting touch as Sakura donned them.

Her rosette locks were loose and flowed freely around her face. A silver tiara held back all but her side bangs. She smiled at her appearance and added the finishing touches to her make-up. It was perfect and nothing less would suffice. She gently smeared her lips with lip gloss and nodded approvingly. She then glanced down at the silver watch she wore and sighed happily. The guests would soon be arriving and as host, she'd have to greet them.

With elegant leaps she exited her room and locked the door. It was a precaution as there would be drunken teenagers at the party tonight and she didn't want her precious room defiled by those intoxicated teens. She then slipped the key in the pot plant next to her door. No-one would find it there, not in the dark anyway. With excitement she quickly hopped down the carpeted stairs. Her girls would be here soon, if Hinata didn't come first, and they'd help with the final touches.

As soon as her heeled feet touched the marbled floor the doorbell rang. She smirked at her accuracy and cat-walked to the door, where a servant immediately opened it, revealing a timid Hinata Hyuuga. The girl was blushing in her black knee-high halter neck-dress. It was elegant, unlike Sakura's sexy little pink and black dress yet it suited the Hyuuga well. A pair of small heeled shoes completed the outfit. There was also a gold chain around her neck and Sakura frowned in recognition. It was a necklace Naruto had given her many years ago and Hinata wore it everyday.

"Happy birthday Sakura-san," Hinata whispered and tightly embraced the pinkette. They'd been friends since kindergarten and then they'd been inseparable since, especially when they'd found out they existed in the same world. Their parents had also been excited about this and many deals had been struck between the two families – all thanks to their little darlings.

Sakura smiled and readily returned the gesture, "Thanks Hinata-chan." This day also marked 14 years of friendship between them. It was a substantial amount of time and nearly unbelievable. They'd fought countless times and then made up again as each knew this was a friendship for a lifetime.

"Here's your present Sakura-san," Hinata stated as she pulled a box from a clutch purse Sakura hadn't seen prior. It was a small little velvet black bow with no writing. The pinkette hesitantly reached out and grasped the box and then gently opened it. A small gasp escaped her glossed lips at the contents – a pure silver bracelet with a charm that said 'Friends Forever – Sakura and Hinata' in an elegant script. She flipped the bracelet around and observed the back where another inscription was set, 'Love Hinata'. Tears welled in the teen's eyes as she glomped Hinata. Her body shook from the oncoming tears as she gripped the Hyuuga tighter.

"This is one of the greatest gifts ever Hinata," she whispered as she released the girl and wiped her eyes. Luckily, she'd worn the waterproof mascara. She motioned for Hinata to put the bracelet on her hand and the girl complied.

"It's my pleasure Sakura-san," Hinata stated once she clasped the bracelet into place. She then smiled softly at Sakura, "But I think you should go and fix your face before the rest of the guests begin arriving," she said before wiping a stray tear from Sakura's reddened face. The pinkette nodded and sniffed slightly before smiling widely.

"I guess I should," she mumbled and then she and Hinata began ascending up the carpeted stairs. They would have to quickly fix Sakura's make-up as the guests would soon be arriving.

It was a quick fix and the redness had disappeared a few minutes later, and just in time as the doorbell rang and Ai, Ayami and several other girls stepped into the Haruno mansion. Some looked around in awe as they'd never set foot within the mansion, only observed it from the outside, and now they were breathless at the glorious interior. They quickly imprinted the building to their minds – who knew when they'd be allowed to enter again.

Ai Hasegawa scanned the entrance hall in disdain disgust. Snobby, haughty and boastful were words that repeated themselves within her mind. Sakura Haruno was a spoilt rich brat in her opinion. She used to admire the queen and would follow her without fail. Yet, her comment on wanting to wait until marriage grinded every bone in the sixteen year old's body. That was an old, unwanted tradition a queen shouldn't follow. There was nothing special about it to want to wait.

The pinkette had ruined her; she would never reclaim the innocence she'd last due to following the queen's teachings. She hadn't given it a second thought when the time had come because she thought of how Sakura would've reacted. And so, the fifteen year old Ai Hasegawa had lost her virginity to a man she didn't even know.

At times, in the middle of the night she longed for her innocence and wished to set the clock back. But no matter how hard she wished or prayed or hoped, the clock would not reset. She began to loath the queen and yesterday, those pent-up emotions had been freed. She needed revenge on the queen; she wanted revenge on the queen. Sakura had to feel the pain she'd endured, to see how she'd forcefully matured herself. And she knew exactly how to extract her revenge.

She tapped Ayami on the shoulder and whispered, "I have a slide-show present for the queen but it has to be a surprise," she paused as Ayami nodded. "So you're going to help me set it up and then at the right time we'll show everyone. Won't that be the greatest present?" she questioned the brunette. She knew of Ayami's gullibility and she would exploit it to fit her desire. She smirked at her plan – tonight would be Sakura's nightmare.

* * *

-----

* * *

Naruto pulled a towel from the nearby rack and tied the white material around his waist. He sighed as the steam from the shower was visible throughout the bathroom and he stretched, relaxing his muscles. The sun-kissed blonde then walked to the mirror and observed his soaked appearance. His hair was flat against his head, only a few strands bravely stood out, and his sapphire eyes were unusually bright.

Droplets of water raced down his toned chest, accentuating each muscle as they ran downward. Naruto ran a hand through his locks and they sprung to life. He then grasped a nearby shirt and shrugged it onto his wet body. The shirt wasn't his choice – it was Ino's. The white collared shirt was the perfect fit, not too snug, but not too loose. In gold, the words 'Rider' ran across the front. It was short sleeved and on the edge of each sleeved small rows of golden stitching formed a triangular pattern. He frowned at the shirt – he'd put his racing jacket over it.

Next came the boxers and jeans that Ino had specifically picked out. They were nearly skinny jeans but a bit too loose around his ankles to really be considered skinny jeans. He grimaced at how they clung onto his legs – this was not his style. There was also a square scarf Ino had neatly folded after showing him how to use it. He took the square and folded it once into a triangle before draping it over his shoulders. Then he grasped the edges and pulled them over the opposite shoulder. It looked like one of those bandanas bad guys from the wild-west would wear.

But he didn't dare defy Ino, not when she was on a personal mission. He sighed as he pulled a black belt from the counter and slung around his hips in such a fashion that only the buckle showed from under the shirt. Finally he slipped his feet into a pair of 'Vans' as Ino had named them. He felt uncomfortable in these clothes. They were foreign to him and he felt strangely misplaced inside them.

Yet he reminded himself that he wanted to look good for Sakura and that was the reason he'd asked Ino for help. She'd been more than eager to help him in his clothing choice. So they'd spent the entire yesterday shopping for clothes he would probably never ever wear again. Well that was a waste of money…

Stepping out of his bathroom he walked to his bed where a small package lay. He picked it up and listened as the contents inside 'tingled' when it was moved. He sighed and prayed Sakura would enjoy the present. It wasn't something he'd bought – it was something given to him that he reasoned would be better if Sakura was seen wearing it.

His heart thundered at the thought of the pinkette. He missed her as he hadn't seen her for three days. They hadn't spoken about the kiss yet. They needed to. His feelings weren't dulling in the least and he prayed her's weren't either. He really liked Sakura – so much that he wanted to be able to kiss and touch her whenever he wanted to. He knew that it was wrong of him – he was engaged to Hinata! Yet he'd call off the marriage for Sakura. He would if she'd return his feelings.

Maybe it was wrong to feel so strongly for her. They were complete opposites after all. They belonged to worlds that shouldn't mix. He was the rebellious biker and she was society queen. He loathed fashion while she adorned it. He loved working and earning elbow grease while she scoffed at the mere thought of breaking a nail. It was an unlikely pairing. His and Hinata's relationship was pushing it already.

It was only because he was once a nobleman that his relationship with Hinata would work. And only because their parents were great friends would it ever be accepted. Society was strict on allowing outsiders into each category and he'd be no exception. Being with Sakura Haruno was an almost unattainable dream and he was stuck between returning to earth or grasping the dream – it was a 50/50 chance and he'd keep reaching for her.

He smiled confidently as he locked his apartment and made his way to the Hayabusa – he'd reach the dream and gain the girl.

* * *

-----

* * *

_**Guess this means you're sorry  
Your standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back all you said before  
**_

Sakura hummed the tune as the song played. It was her favorite and she'd requested the DJ to play it more than once. It was perfect and fulfilling and she knew if she ever had a relationship like the one the singer sang of – she'd be amazingly in true love.

She shook her head. She was amazingly in true love with Sasuke Uchiha and she'd been since childhood. Their love was true, amazingly true to be exact. She'd never love another. She fantasized of Naruto – she'd never be in love with the sun-kissed blonde. It was an obsession. A teenage obsession that she'd outgrow. He was from a different world and the danger was thrilling. It was rebellious and it was a mere phase she'd outgrow.

She nodded and reasoned that she'd definitely outgrow this Naruto-obsession. She and Sasuke would ride into the sunset like a cliché. A fairytale cliché ending was the perfect ending. This brought the pinkette happiness. A fairytale ending where the princess loved the prince and they lived happily ever after was what she wanted. It was every girl's dream, only difference was that her's was a reality.

_**Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
but here you are again **_

She closed her emerald eyes and awaited the chorus – the best verse of the song. She imagined Sasuke was slowing approaching her and when the chorus began, he'd grab her waist and pull her tight toward him. She smiled, yeah that would be perfect. Only, she imagined her Sasuke with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Yet her thought train was interrupted when hands draped around her waist. She whimpered at the touch, the emotions it brought and the sensations she felt. It was pure bliss. "Sakura-chan," a velvet voice whispered.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you **_

Sakura's breath hitched, "Naruto?" she questioned while nearly breathless. A lump built within her throat. His touch was firm yet gentle and driving her crazy. She'd never felt this before. Never

"I promised I'd come," he replied, fingering a loose tendril of pink, "And so here I am." She hesitantly turned in his grasp and faced him, sucking her bottom lip, and she held a blush down. He was gorgeous despite the wardrobe change. He'd be gorgeous in anything she deduced and embraced him. He felt wonderful and smelt heavenly.

"Thanks Naruto," she responded and they locked gazes. He smiled gently and leaned closer yet she backed off. She didn't want to yet they were in public, around her lackeys. They couldn't witness this. She'd lose the title of queen and Hinata would see. She couldn't do that to the Hyuuga. "We can't in public Naruto," she informed him before noting his almost inaudible sigh of relief.

He nodded, "So then dance with me," he ordered mischievously. "No-one will care about dancing."

_**Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you **_

Sakura grinned and allowed the blonde to clasp her waist. It was a dance and no-one would be suspicious. She'd been dancing all night long so no-one would notice. She locked gazes as they began moving.

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you **_

"We need to talk about the kiss Naruto," Sakura mumbled and he nodded in agreement. This conversation could make or break the night – she'd have to be tactful in her word choice.

"I won't deny that I have feelings for you Sakura-chan," he admitted. "I won't pretend they don't exist," he stated and spun her, watching as her pink locks fanned around her face. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. No-one could deny that.

Sakura gulped. She knew she had feelings for Naruto but she didn't know where they'd take each other. They couldn't be together. Naruto was Hinata's fiancé and her boyfriend was Sasuke Uchiha. They were from two different worlds and they weren't supposed to mix. "I have feelings for you too Naruto but I don't know if I can follow them. We won't have anything."

Naruto shook his head, "We have tonight," he whispered, "And we can figure the rest out as we go along. We've just got to keep in mind that we both have feelings and we can make it work."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "We have tonight."

They'd figure the rest out tomorrow.__

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go, yeah**_

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you  
**_

Naruto wasn't a bad dancer Sakura noted and it pleased her. She was learning about him little by little, piece by piece and bit by bit. She wanted to know his soul, his past and his present. She wanted everything about him. She couldn't suppress this feeling that grew each second. It was unstoppable and impossible.

She knew Naruto was grinning widely because his eyes showed all and she was sure her's did the same. It was impossible to hide their attraction. Maybe they shouldn't. Maybe they should allow the feeling to grow. Maybe they should see if it would work. Maybe they should be together. Maybe these feelings were…

_**Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly  
My life would suck without you!**_

"How's your night been?" Naruto questioned as the song faded. "Is it amazing so far 'tebayo?" he immediately blushed at the word and avoided all eye-contact. It was a word he'd tried to outgrow and abandon. But it seemed the word kept popping up and this was not the time.

Sakura giggled, "I think it's cute," she said and pulled his head to face her's. "I find it sweet," she added and smiled warmly. "And yes, this night is going amazing." Naruto grinned and clasped the hand that held his face. He gently laid a soft kiss on the skin before releasing it.

"That's good dattebayo," he mischievously responded. "I told you it's the best night of your life and I'd never lie to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on his muscled shoulder, "Did you come on the Hayabusa?" She'd learned his bike's make and name. She wanted to prove she was interested in his life.

"There's no other bike I'll ever ride," he foxily replied.

"I still want to-

Sakura's sentence was halted as an arm wrapped itself over her shoulders. A cold, emotionless voice then spoke, "Sakura I've been looking for you." Sasuke then tenderly kissed her cheek while ignoring Naruto's glare. Sakura was his property and he'd do what he wanted. And tonight he had something special planned.

"Sasuke-kun," the pinkette called in somewhat shock, "I didn't know you where here." She then giggled nervously as she caught Naruto's glare. "I want to introduce you to Hinata's fiancé, Naruto Namikaze," she quickly stated. "And Naruto I want you to meet my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha," she sent the blonde an apologetic glimpse and his expression softened.

This night would be awkwardly tense.

* * *

------

* * *

Ai Hasegawa smirked maliciously. Tonight she'd ruin Sakura Haruno. With a sigh she stood, with a microphone in hand, and announced, "Would everyone please turn their attention to the screen." Everyone would and could hear the announcement and soon all had turned to face the screen.

Ayami worked furiously at the laptop before her keyboard. She frowned in frustration and sucked her lip while she typed. Sakura-hime deserved the greatest birthday and she was going to give it to her, even with the help of Ai. They'd never gotten along and they'd never spoken more than a sentence. To be honest, Ai petrified the young brunette. The bluenette was cold, emotionless and cruel whereas Ayami was warm, bubbly and kind. They didn't match.

Yet, Ai was devoted to Sakura-hime. This present Ai arranged must be special so Ayami would join forces with the bluenette. Sakura-hime needed the best, only the best and she'd get it.

She nodded at Ai and frowned at the girl's smirk, yet dismissed it. Ai constantly smirked so it was no worry. She then opened the slideshow application and the screen lit up before slowly an image appeared.

It was of Sakura and she was smiling widely at the camera. She was in school uniform and several girls stood behind her. On the top of the image stood "Happy Birthday Sakura-hime!" in big, bold letters. Then, at the bottom it read, "I hope it's unforgettable."

Ayami grinned as each image flashed by – all of Sakura-hime at school, home and partying. Yet none discriminated the queen, they only promoted her image. Heck, several were of the pinkette wearing a crown and several included a somewhat smiling/smirking Sasuke. Though he wasn't openly smiling Ayami could sense his inner joy, especially in the Winter Ball picture. They both looked regal, royal and refined.

The perfect king and queen

The brunette sighed lovingly and gazed at Sakura, only to frown. Yes, Sasuke was nearby the pinkette and clasping her hand there was another individual close. His sun-kissed blonde hair vividly clashed with the darkness and his sapphire blue eyes shone brightly. He threw fond gazes at Sakura and this unnerved Ayami. But more so, Sakura threw them right back and Sasuke didn't appear to notice.

Was Sakura-him cheating on Sasuke? Ayami pondered this and inwardly laughed. It was preposterous as Sakura-hime wouldn't cheat. She was wildly in love with the Uchiha and you didn't cheat love. This blonde was a fling the she'd outgrow. He was trying his luck and wouldn't get far. The brunette would see that he didn't. Sakura and Sasuke belonged to one another.

A collective gasp filled the air as all turned silent.

Ayami frowned and whipped her head over her bare shoulder, a gasp of horror escaping her lips. This wasn't possible – it was a dream, no nightmare and she'd wake up soon.

The picture on the screen blinked ominously and stayed in place. It was of Sasuke and a girl which wasn't Sakura. That would've been fine yet Sasuke was heavily 'engrossed' with this unknown girl. No space was visible between them and passion leaked from the photo. This was no photoshop, this was evidence.

Ayami swiftly faced Sakura and her heart crumbled. The blonde was supporting the queen as she stumbled to stand. Her mouth was wide open and tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were shot open and her wails filled the silence. Sasuke seemed shell-shocked and unmoving. He couldn't comfort the pinkette for he'd hurt her.

Then Sakura broke free from the blonde and ran yet the blonde followed with concern over his face. Ayami sat frozen – she couldn't compute the situation.

"Whoops," Ai's voice called, "That picture wasn't supposed to be in there Sakura-sama!" Her voice was haughty and laced with victory. It was then Ayami realized this was revenge, revenge the Hasegawa had pulled on Sakura for an unknown cause. And she'd played a part – she Ayami Takahashi had broken her Sakura-hime, albeit accidentally.

Her heart cried with the pinkette's.

* * *

-----

* * *

Sakura ran, fast and fumbling to keep balance. She needed to escape from those demanding eyes. She needed to escape from Sasuke's utterly shocked yet apologetic expression. She couldn't face the betrayal she felt. That picture had burned her heart then crushed it. Sasuke had cheated and Ai had seen. Ai then used it to painfully injure the pinkette in a twisted sense of revenge.

She unsuccessfully stumbled up the carpeted steps and bolted down the corridor to her room while bumping into several objects along the way. This hurt more than a broken bone, this pain was incredible. It seared through every nerve and cell of her being. The tears wouldn't stop falling, her lip wouldn't stop trembling and she wouldn't stop running.

She didn't notice Naruto behind her, calling her name desperately. She wouldn't stop till she reached the sanctuary her room created. She couldn't hide the hurt she openly felt now and she wished to disappear. Knowing Sasuke had cheated crushed every shattered piece of her bleeding heart and seeing the evidence broke her down.

She dug into the pot beside her door for the key yet a firm grip halted the action. She turned her head to greet Naruto's worried gaze as he gently pulled her hand from the pot. Those eyes caused Sakura to crumble to the ground in a flourish of tears. She couldn't feel her limbs anymore and they wouldn't support her.

Naruto knelt and tightly pulled the trembling girl into his chest and soothingly stroked her almost-bare back. He whispered sweet-nothings to her as he knew words wouldn't comfort her. He actually didn't know what to say or do; this was pure instinct that informed him to pull her close. It told him to embrace her and to soothe her and he'd listen, willingly.

He then used a hand to retrieve the key Sakura had been searching for. He then reached to unlock the door before forcing it open. Next he stood and proceeded picked up the trembling pinkette and hold her bridal-style as he carried her to her bed after closing the door behind them. He knew she wouldn't want to see anyone in this state – it was a wonder she hadn't chased him away yet.

With the utmost care he laid her on the silken sheets of her bed and gently sat beside her before softly pulling her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest and curled herself into him. He smiled timidly and draped his arms around her. The blonde could feel her relaxing and he could hear her tears slowing despite the fact that his shirt was already soaked in her salty tears. Yet, he couldn't care less.

Soon Sakura's sniffs and sobs faded and her body stopped wracking each time she released a breath of air. But she made no attempt to remove her face from his chest or to change their current position and Naruto was definitely not going to either. Having Sakura so close to him was amazing. It was as if she 'fitted' into him like a puzzle. Each muscle connected with his muscle and every dip and curve matched. They were perfect together, just like a whole.

Sakura sighed deeply and lifted her tear-stained face to gaze at Naruto's gentle smile. It was so pure and innocent that a smile of her own teased her lips before the corners of her mouth formed the faintest smile. Then a soft giggle escaped her lips as she wiped the wetness from her emerald orb, "I must be the world's biggest idiot," she mumbled and refused to meet Naruto's questioning gaze.

"I mean I just ran off," she continued, "I didn't even have the guts to listen to Sasuke try to explain," she paused while re-wiping her eyes. "I couldn't stand the fact that he'd cheated on me. I wanted to believe that photo was a fake so that the pain would go away, but it didn't. The pain was too much." Tears threatened again. "I couldn't bear it, knowing he'd kissed another girl." Her voice was straining, "But then again, I guess I cheated on him too."

She looked up at Naruto with pain-stricken eyes, "I kissed you."

Then the tears fell like a waterfall. They wouldn't stop. They didn't want to stop. These emotions overpowered all her senses and she was powerless. "Bu…t I…I…I don…t re…gret it," she whimpered in-between sobs. "I don't re…gret it."

"Good," Naruto replied and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the present he'd wrapped for her and hesitantly gave it to her. He watched as she frowned before tenderly pulling apart the wrapping paper.

"Wow," she mumbled as she reached the chain. "It's beautiful," she muttered as she fingered the necklace. It was pure silver from what she could see and the charm attached was that of a motorcycle with little diamante on it. It was a really special present. She then prompted him to tie it around her neck.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan," he said once he tightened the clasp.

Sakura smiled despite her hurt, "Thanks Naruto, this was the best gift I could ask for."

Naruto's smile widened as he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her red, puffy cheeks. Her make-up was smudged, her hair was messed, her face was redder than a tomato and her clothes were rumpled but he couldn't think of a time where she'd been more beautiful. So he cradled her cheek and brought her face to his before he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

She was shocked at first but soon she reciprocated the kiss with all she could. This wasn't soft and sweet like before – this was long and deep and it only grew. She wanted more of Naruto and she knew he craved her. This mind-blowing kiss blew the thoughts and pain from her mind, it numbed her senses. She wanted more so she could feel no pain.

Naruto's hand moved from her cheek to her tangled locks and he brought her closer and deepened the kiss. He'd never kissed a girl like this before and this was once again pure instinct. He didn't know if was doing the right thing but Sakura seemed to enjoy it so he must have been doing something right. He could swear he even heard her whimper and whimpering was a good sign. Ino whimpered whenever Shikamaru kissed her like this.

Soon their lips weren't enough and Sakura began trailing kisses along his jaw, watching his eyes flutter in pleasure. This caused her to smirk as her hands went underneath his striped shirt and ghosted over the muscles she'd dreamt about for the past week. But this time it was real.

The pinkette then pulled the shirt over his head and nipped at the skin on his neck. She knew this was all new to him but she was more than willing to teach him. He was eager to learn and that's exactly what she wanted and needed tonight. Her mind was hazy and somehow her actions weren't computing.

She guided his hands to her hips where he clenched the material of her dress before he attacked her lips again. He couldn't get enough her and he never would. She tasted so good and it was taste he'd never get tired of. He'd never been with a woman like this and his inexperience bugged him. He wanted to please Sakura, make her happy.

But he acted on his instinct which seemed to be a reliable source when it told him to move his hands to the zip of her little black dress. It then ordered him to slowly pull the zip down and he unfalteringly obeyed. A small moan left Sakura's throat at this and she shrugged the dress down, revealing the pink strapless bra she wore. He wasn't doing badly for his first time she deduced before laying a kiss on his toned chest.

Naruto gasped in pleasure as Sakura's kisses went lower and lower. This was a pleasure he'd never felt before and he liked it. He couldn't get this from riding the Hayabusa. Not something this amazing, only Sakura could give these wondrous emotions to him. So he did what he thought was next and fumbled with the clasp on her bra.

That's when the haze in Sakura's mind cleared and she halted her actions before violently pulling away from Naruto. Everything came flooding back to her and intoxicated her mind. It was a system overload as she clutched her head. This wasn't what she wanted. Her body sought comfort from Naruto and she couldn't allow him to be used. This was also violating her own personal moral, she'd promised to wait until she was legally married.

"I'm sorry," she breathlessly stated, "But I don't think this is the right thing to do." Naruto was going to despise her for this. He'd never want to speak to her again; never ever again she reasoned and mentally prepared herself for his response.

She wasn't expecting him to embrace her.

But he did, "I don't want to push you into anything," he whispered and released her. He then sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He wouldn't push her into anything she didn't want. He'd sacrifice his desires for hers.

Sakura watched in amazement as he sat at the edge of her bed before standing. It was then that she decided she didn't want him to leave so in a lightning-fast action she grasped his wrist, forcing him to turn and look at her.

"Please don't go," she whispered and gave him the 'puppy-dog face'. It always worked.

Naruto blinked in shock once or twice before he smiled and nodded. This caused Sakura to smile in response and then pull the silken covers over herself and motioned for him to lie next to her. He eagerly complied after pulling the jeans from his legs. He slid in beside her, pulled the cover over himself and then wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura's bare waist. She'd taken the dress off before climbing into bed.

She sighed in utter bliss and adjusted her position so that she faced him. "Thank you Naruto," she mumbled before digging her head into his chest and breathing deeply. His smell was comforting.

"Only for you," he replied and rested his chin on her head. He could smell the shampoo she used on her pink locks and it smelled heavenly.

"Goodnight Naruto," Sakura muttered before closing her eyes. This was the best way to fall asleep she decided and somehow tangled their legs together. To just be close like this without any ulterior motives was what she'd always wanted.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

And they both knew that waking up to one another would be the most amazing way to wake up.

* * *

**Whew, well there's the chapter! Didn't a lot happen? I certainly think a lot did! Well I hope you enjoyed! Especially the fluff and so on... **

**Loreylock :)**

**PS: Can we aim for 10 reviews again? :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Gomenasai SakuraHime

**OMG... I can't apologize enough for taking so long to write this chapter! I mean how long has it been? A few months... Ugh I really am sorry! But thank you very much for all the reviews you guys gave the last chapter =) I really can't believe it got 16 reviews! Thanks again! Whew I guess I should get this over with and get on with the chapter ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto =(  
**

_**Chapter 6 – Gomenasai Sakura-Hime**_

Naruto gently fingered a lock of pink and smiled. Sakura lay comfortably nestled upon his chest while protectively grasping his torso like he was a soft, fluffy teddy-bear. Yet he didn't mind as it allowed him to touch the pinkette. They'd slept in one another's arms the entire night and neither had moved when Naruto had awoken. He'd then slightly adjusted their position so that she lay on his chest as her room seemed to be quite warm in the morning.

It was wonderful to have slept just holding Sakura. There was no need for passion as intimacy was all they required. Naruto sighed in bliss when Sakura mumbled his name and then grinned. She was dreaming about him and it pleased him. To see her happy was glorious and he'd do anything to ensure her happiness.

He didn't know what to name these emotions he harbored for the rosette teen. It was more than a crush, less than love but well on the way there. He wanted to explore these feelings so he could see where they'd take them. It had the potential to develop to love and he wanted that chance. He wanted the chance to love Sakura but he'd take her feelings into consideration too. He'd never force her into anything.

So now he waited for her to wake. He wouldn't wake her as she seemed so peaceful and contempt in her dreams. It was the best way to wake up and after this it would be hard knowing Sakura wasn't with him in his arms when he did. If he had his way he'd pack her clothes into a suitcase and drive her to his apartment where they'd live together.

He smiled fondly at that. _'To be with Sakura-chan 24/7 would be the most amazing thing ever,' _he thought and glimpsed at the sleeping pinkette again. Her hair was messy and poked out in odd places, her make-up was still completely smudged but she was still beautiful. He preferred her without the make-up and glamour.

When they lived together he'd beg her to remove the make-up from her face and to dress somewhat plainly. She was naturally perfect and needed no accessories. She'd even look great in his leather jacket. He grinned at that as the image came to his mind. She'd look like a true biker like that and then they'd look like the perfect match.

There was just one tiny problem in that plan.

'_I'm marrying Hinata in two months,' _he reminded himself and guilt washed through his body. Last night he hadn't even greeted the dark haired teen nor had his entered his mind once. They were engaged but he was not very faithful. His relationship with Sakura could be named a forbidden love affair. Sakura was Hinata's best friend and this was wrong. It'd break Hinata's heart to see them like this. He never wanted to hurt her – she was like his sister. No brother wanted to injure their sister in any form or shape.

But he felt too strongly for Sakura and that overshadowed his guilt. To be with Sakura there was only one option and that was to call off the wedding.

Hiashi would be outraged as this would be the second time he'd called off their engagement and the Hyuuga elder would probably never allow the engagement to happen again. Hiashi would probably blame the Haruno's too and that would end the friendship between Sakura and Hinata. _'Can I do that to Sakura-chan?' _he questioned himself. _'Can I ask her to give up Hinata for me?' _he asked before frowning.

It was a lot to ask of the pinkette and he didn't know if she felt strongly enough to say yes. He wanted her to say yes but it was asking too much at this point. _'It would be better to explore our relationship,' _he decided and sighed. He then glanced at Sakura and noted that the pendant he'd given her was catching the early morning light. Well, not that seven o'clock was early…

Naruto's eyes shot open as he remembered exactly what the date was, the 29th of March and he was supposed to be in Suna. _'Oh shit,' _he swore and began panicking. Shikamaru had ordered him to leave early that morning and seven wasn't early. It'd take 5 hours to reach Suna and races began at 3pm.

He swiftly and softly released himself from Sakura and carefully placed her on the bed. He had to leave and was there was no time to waste. He skillfully located his skinny jeans and striped shirt before pulling then on. He then hopped around while trying to put his shoes on.

He knew his appearance was messy but he had no time to fix anything. Soon he located his leather jacket and hurriedly thrust his arms through the sleeves. He'd need it on the ride to Suna. Before he raced out the room he realized Sakura would wonder where he has when she woke. So grabbing a piece of paper on her desk and a pen he wrote her a note:

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Last night was amazing just spending it with you was amazing =)__ I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke but I have to get to Suna and well I actually overslept so yeah I can't stay. I also didn't want to wake you because you seemed so peaceful._

_There are so many things I want to talk about but just know that feelings I have for you are getting stronger and I want to explore them. I don't know about you but if you feel the same then come to Suna. Yes, come to Suna and we'll make a plan otherwise if you don't… I'll know we don't have a chance._

_Just had to let you know that_

_Naruto_

He shouldn't have written all that but he felt she needed to know. He quickly moved to the table beside her bed and placed the note there. There'd be no way she'd miss it. Hesitantly he turned to her and laid a tender kiss upon her forehead. He noted the smile that crept to her face at his action and a smile of his own graced his lips. Then he silently stepped to the door and bade her farewell but he knew they'd soon be reunited.

He'd wait for her in Suna.

----

Ayami watched as the sun-kissed blonde exited Sakura-hime's room. The teenage brunette gulped and snuck over to Sakura's room. She shouldn't disturb the pinkette's privacy but she brainwashed herself into thinking it was important she found out what had happened between the queen and the peasant.

She felt like a crook as she slowly turned the door's handle. _'What if Sakura and that blonde really did what I think they did?' _she questioned herself and halted her actions. Sakura-hime had said that she'd wait until she married before sharing a bed with a man but had she thrown that away last night? Had the queen lost her innocence to that blonde stranger?

Ayami shivered at the thought. That wasn't possible. Sakura-hime would never go against her morals because she was stubborn like that. This soothed Ayami somewhat yet the girl persevered and opened the door nevertheless. She sighed deeply and boldly stepped into the room with her eyes closed. She was expecting the worst.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and was greatly relieved. Sakura was sleeping soundly, alone, in her bed with no-one beside her. She smiled and walked over to Sakura before softly moving a stray hair from the pinkette's face.

"Hmmm Naruto," Sakura mumbled at her action and Ayami jumped back in shock. Naruto wasn't Sasuke's name. She then realized that Sakura did seem to be wearing a shirt from her position. Her shoulders were bare and the blanket covered the rest of her body.

It was then that she saw the small, folded note on Sakura's side table. With trembling fingers she lifted it and unfolded the paper. She read it and her eyes widened. With an anguished cry she tore the note in half. Sakura stirred but Ayami merely stood at the pinkette's bedside, trembling. She looked at each half of the note she gripped in her hands.

Sakura wouldn't find out. Never would the pinkette know of the letter's existence. She then placed the two halves in her pocket and crept from Sakura's room, trembling as she did. _'Gomenasai Sakura-hime,' _she whimpered, _'But this is one time I will have to lie to you.' _

* * *

----

* * *

'_Ugh,' _Naruto complained, _'Does Suna have to be so… sandy?' _he questioned, realizing it was rhetorical. He sighed and shook his mass of sun-kissed blond locks, shaking out the dust. Then he locked his Hayabusa and walked to the hotel where he was staying. It wasn't too fancy, yet not too cheap.

An air-conditioned reception greeted him and he grinned. He continued to the front desk where the receptionist awaited with a smile. "Name please?" she asked brightly, her fingers idly tapping the keyboard.

"Naruto Namikaze," he cheerfully responded and grinned. She seemed to widen her smile before her fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Room number 73," she told him and then handed him a key card. He gratefully accepted and smiled before walking toward the elevator. He'd get his luggage later, now he only wished to rest before thinking of the numerous tasks he needed to complete. _'I can almost imagine being asleep right now,' _he blissfully thought and momentarily closed his vivid blue eyes.

'_And soon,' _he grinned widely, _'Sakura will be with me.' _He knew she'd come. He didn't know how he knew yet he didn't ponder the matter. He was satisfied knowing Sakura would be with him. His heart raced from the mere thought of Sakura, gentle, beautiful, intoxicating Sakura. Holding her throughout the night was what he wished to do every night of every day.

The elevator beeped, announcing his arrival on his destined floor. He sighed and trudged to room 73, eagerly awaiting the ability to flop onto his bed. He reached the wooden door and swiftly slid the key-card through the slot, opening the door when the light shone green.

'_Finally!' _he thought and quickened his pace before the comforting bed came into his sights. The pillows, the sheets and the mattress all welcomed him. Everything was perfect.

Except the brunette girl lying on _his _bed

He raised an eyebrow before wearily approaching the bed, his grin gone. He leaned over to observe the sleeping girl, not daring to touch her. She seemed somewhat peaceful, her lips parted and her brow un-creased. Her brunette locks were securely fastened in two buns with some of her fringe covering her forehead. She wore a pink bandana around her forehead and he frowned deeply when he recalled its meaning.

It was the mark of a rival racing club – Iwa Feminique Motor Club, a club solely dedicated to female racers.

"Oi," he grunted, gently shaking the racer's shoulders, "Get up."

The girl mumbled and changed positions before shrugging off his hands. Her eyes hadn't even fluttered nor had she shown any attempt of rousing herself. Naruto raised both eyebrows in slight annoyance before shaking her yet again, with added force, repeating his previous sentences.

The girl grunted loudly before cocking open a chocolate coloured eye and blinking. She flipped herself and yawn audibly before stretching. She then pushed herself upwards and promptly yawned again, still blinking, and turned her face to look in his direction.

"Who are you?" she questioned emotionlessly, her eyes now opened. "Is there a reason you woke me?" she queried and glared vehemently. She folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her lips.

"You're in my bed," he bluntly stated, returning her narrowed glare. "I think that's a good enough reason," he continued before placing his hands on his hips and baring his teeth defensively. "I shouldn't even have to give you a reason."

"Your bed?" she questioned in slight confusion, her tone softened as she relaxed her gaze. "Are you Naruto Namikaze?" she asked and seemed hopeful. The girl bit her bottom lip and altered her position to lean towards him. "You almost fit the description they gave me."

He frowned and nodded slowly, "Yeah I'm Naruto Namikaze." He noted the gleam her eyes gained, "And you are?"

"Tenten Kunai," she informed him and grinned positively. "Number one female racer," she playfully stuck out her tongue and then leaped off the bed and stretched. She bent and twisted her muscles and whimpered blissfully. Naruto watched in amazement. _'I never knew someone could move their body like that,' _he thought in slight awe. _'I never knew stretching could be,'_ he blushed, searching for the word, _'I didn't know it could sexy.' _

'_I wonder if Sakura-chan can move her lithe body like that?' _he pondered and replaced Tenten's moving body with Sakura's. His blush deepened as he imagined the pinkette twisting in such a manner. He felt his heart racing at the mere thought of Sakura bending so sensually.

He could clearly visualize her rib and hip bones protruding through her creamy, silken skin. She wasn't anorexic, just perfectly shaped. He could see imagine her hips grinding gently as she stretched them. He gasped softly and his eyes fluttered momentarily. He knew his blush was deep yet he ignored it.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten called and waved a delicate hand before his daydreaming face. "Anybody in there?" she mocked and lightly flicked his forehead. "Or are you one of those people who randomly just go off like that?" she queried and tilted her head sideways.

His eyes widened and he backed from her, "So…rry," he stammered and looked away, hiding his embarrassment. "I wandered for a moment," he mumbled, willing his blush away. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression. "Just thinking of someone," he explained and looked down.

"A girlfriend?" Tenten teased before giggling. She rolled her eyes and then sighed, "But that's not what I snuck in your room for," she said seriously, surprising Naruto with her changed tone. "I'm here for a reason." The playfulness dispersed from her face, replaced with a grave expression.

He folded his arms protectively before his chest and nodded for her to continue. _'She's here for a reason?' _he questioned himself and hid his inner curiosity.

"I'm not going to play games with you Naruto," she stated and sighed, "I'm going to be blunt." She paused and temporarily scanned him, "I need you to ride as me in a race."

* * *

----

* * *

Sakura yawned audibly as she roused herself, smiling as the sunlight engulfed her. She flickered open her emerald eyes and swiftly observed her illuminated room. Her smile widened as she checked each crevice of her pink-coated room. Then, she tilted her head to the side and hid her excitement. _'I wondered what Naruto looks like when he's sleeping?'_

Only she was disappointed as the sun-kissed blonde wasn't there beside her.

She frowned and bit her bottom lip hard as she hoped he'd only gone to eat something or he'd gone to the bathroom.

Only problem was that she'd never shown him neither the bathroom nor the kitchen

'_He'll be here,' _she firmly thought and pushed herself from her smooth, silken sheets. She briefly muttered a curse as her muscles protested against the sudden movement yet she ignored their pleas.

"Naruto?" she called and looked around her room for any sign of the blonde racer. Yet nothing of his remained within her room. She felt her heart drop and she furiously shook her head. He hadn't left her. He hadn't played with her feelings.

Well, that's what she wanted to believe.

She searched for any evidence of a note, a message or symbol that he was here or he had been here. Her hand went to the bike-charm silver chain that was draped around her neck and she gripped the bike-diamante charm.

There was nothing

It was one of those movie scenes, where the girl woke and the man was gone – gone with the wind. She'd been a fling, yet last night when she'd refused to submit herself to him he left without a word – after pretending he cared enough to wait.

_'He used me,' _she thought as tears welled. _'He tried to break the friendship between Hinata and I and I was willing to help him. I nearly broke Hinata for him,' _she felt her body wrack with tremors as she stood, barely clothed and her appearance messy.

'_He made me fall in love with him,' _this caused the tears to fall.

She crumbled to the carpeted floor, wailing loudly. Her cries filled her room and her face was instantly soaked. She'd been deep in thought last night and she had realized that she had fallen in love with Naruto, a love that overpowered her love for Sasuke and Hinata.

Yes, she'd fallen in love with Naruto Namikaze and it overpowered and demolished her senses. She was going to tell him and ask him to love her as she loved him. She would've given away her integrity and begged him to love her. Yet now she wouldn't give him the time or the satisfaction. He'd never know she'd fallen for him, he'd never know of these feelings she harbored.

With new-found resolve she shakily rose and stumbled to her desk. Once there she fumbled for her phone, her tears blurring her vision and her anger clouding her mind. She found located her Chatterbox and forcefully slid it open. With practiced ease she located her contacts and identified Naruto's number. With a malicious grin she punched a few buttons and within moments the number had been blocked.

She slid the phone shut and felt victory claiming her veins. He wouldn't fool her feelings anymore. No longer would he break her, no longer would he have a hold upon her.

'_It's over Naruto... before it even began.' _

_

* * *

_**Uh-oh... We have a problem... You're probably thinking, _'You have an insane hiatus and then go and make them break up when you post a chapter?!?!' _Um yeah... Well just to let you know that it is all part of the plot and all will be solved in the end =) Sorry, I'm really into smilies right now 3**

**Loreylock**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Chapter 7, Liar

**EDIT: This is the edited chapter because the previous one was just that bad. So yeah, I decided that it had to be re-written  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

**Chapter 7 **

**– Liar –**

"I do," Naruto stated, his heart clenching, screaming as he observed Hinata's joyous grin. She smiled widely, her pale lavender eyes bright, shining and gleaming. Her long, dark locks were elegantly draped upon her head, tendrils cascading to her face. A silver tiara held some locks in place as it shone. A floor-length, white netted veil was connected to the diamond tiara and reached the floor. Simple yet graceful make-up had been applied to her smooth, pale skin and she radiated beauty.

A figure-hugging white, beaded bodice, cream white dress hung to the floor and the thin, straight skirt had a slit in it which reached mid-thigh. Numerous silver bracelets clung to her arms and glittered had been applied to her skin, illuminating the Hyuuga. She was stunning, gorgeous and elegant, and attracted all's attention.

All except Naruto

His gaze remained fixed upon the pinkette nearby his 'wife'. She'd never been more regal than today, considering he hadn't seen her for two entire months. A knee-high pastel pink silk dress embraced her. It was one-shoulder only, the bodice made with flowing silk in different layers. The skirt was partly puffed before touching her thighs like a bubble dress.

Her rosette locks were loose, gently framing her angelic face. She wore no band, leaving her locks to hang naturally and unrestricted. They'd only applied light make-up, merely enhancing her abundant natural beauty. She wore the chain he'd given her and it glinted in the soft light.

They hadn't spoken since the night of her birthday

She'd deduced they had no chance at a relationship, she didn't feel for him as he felt for her. It wouldn't have worked. She would've given so much in vain while he'd be-able to leave unharmed. She wouldn't take that risk.

It had saddened him greatly, so much that he'd nearly considered taking his life. Yet he'd stopped himself, there was so much more he'd to live for. He had Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba and those he cared for. _'And if I died, then I wouldn't be-able to see Sakura-chan,' _he thought grimly, glimpsing the pinkette.

She glimpsed him in return, blinking sultry. He gulped and squirmed underneath her captivating gaze. She had a hold upon him, an effect, and it'd never dull. He pried his attention from her and forced it to Hinata. She smiled widely, her eyes shone and she radiated happiness.

Guilt overrode his system. She loved him. She adored him with her entire, big heart. She'd be the perfect, handbook wife and she'd do it happily. She'd never cheat, never step wrong and always grant his wishes, whatever they were. She'd find his favorite foods and cook them; she'd decorate the house his way and do his wishes. She'd be the doting, loving wife.

He didn't deserve her

Not one teeny, tiny bit

He needed to stop this. He needed to stop her fantasy so she'd see him in different eyes. He knew she thought him as perfect. He could do no wrong in her eyes. She deserved way better than himself.

Yet he couldn't. _'I've got to think of the club,' _he thought feebly. _'They need me.' _

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

-----

* * *

"Geez," Tenten Kunai whined, "How long does it take to get married?" she questioned the incoming blonde, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting out here for the past hour!" She was impatient and she'd considered crashing the wedding but common sense forbade her. _'I swear I'm going to hit him,' _the brunette thought, _'I'm going to hit him for taking so long.' _

Naruto nodded weakly, forcefully grinning, "I'm sorry," he whimpered pathetically. Guilt still consumed him, enveloping him wickedly as he contemplated his situation. It shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have wed Hinata, yet this mistake was irreversible. _'I've got to live with this decision now,' _he thought, _'Forever.'_

Tenten felt immediate sympathy for him; he seemed broken, internally broken as he approached. His usually brilliant blue eyes were dull, grayed and clouded. His hair seemed like straw, rough, uncombed and dead. He was pale and he'd lost weight, a considerable amount. She frowned softly, feeling deep regret for Naruto. _'He just got married, shouldn't he be happy?' _she questioned herself.

"Hey Naruto," she whispered, taking a timid step toward him, "Are you okay?" she queried with concern. "You can't ride as me in a bike race if you're all depro you know," she teased, hoping to cheer him up. He simply shrugged with a feeble laugh.

"I'm fine Tenten-san," he responded, his voice lacking life. "I've just got a bit of a bug and I'll be fine soon!" he continued with sickeningly forced cheerfulness. "I promise I'll be good enough to ride in the race tomorrow," he stated, trying to reassure her. "I know how important this is for you."

She nodded in response, unable to speak. _'He's not okay,' _she deduced. _'He's putting on such an act, he's trying to be so strong,' _she thought with immense sadness welling. "You know," she began, "You don't have to ride in the race tomorrow. I'm sure I'd be-able to beat Akatsuki with some luck."

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, no I can do it. Racing is my thing; I'll be fine by tomorrow." He knew he wouldn't but he'd lie anyway. He'd lie to fool everyone into believing he was fine as he wished for none to worry about him. It was his mistake, his fault and no-one else's. He'd fix his own mistake without involving anyone.

With a sigh, Tenten gave up. She wouldn't convince him otherwise as his mind was set. She could only pray he'd really be fine come tomorrow. "Naruto I'm worried," she insisted as she took a step toward him.

She was thoroughly shocked when the blonde collapsed into her arms.

His tears soaked her and his almost emaciated form shook wildly as he wailed. Tenten hesitantly embraced him, unsure of what to do. She'd never been in this situation. She slowly pulled them to the floor and allowed Naruto to curl in her lap as she held him.

"I… I've l…ost… er," the racer stammered, "I… n…eed Sa…" he couldn't finish as Tenten silenced him.

"Don't try and talk, just let it all out," she offered, smiling down at him. "I promise that you'll feel much better after crying everything out." Naruto nodded before complying.

Tenten could only hold him as he cried. She could only attempt to comfort him. _'I'm so sorry Naruto,' _she thought, _'I don't know how this girl you're crying about feels about you.'_

All she knew that the girl wasn't his wife.

* * *

-----

* * *

Soft, gentle music filled the elaborately decorated hall. Various nobles gracefully stepped to the soothing rhythm, including Naruto and Hinata. They swayed, stepped and moved fluidly and without pause. They'd seemed to be one entity, one being as they danced. Yet they lacked passion, they lacked love in their movements. Only one noticed this, Sakura Haruno.

She breathed deeply, inhaling Sasuke's scent as they waltzed. She'd forgiven the Uchiha heir and they'd become king and queen again.

'_Sasuke loves me,' _she thought as they danced, _'I should start appreciating his love.' _She sniffed softly, holding back the oncoming tears as her heels clicked against the golden-white marble floor. Her dress ruffled accordingly, accentuating her natural curves as they moved. Sasuke's hand held her lower-back possessively and she whimpered. His touch burned her, pained her while they danced. _'I can't keep wishing for a love I can't have.' _

Sasuke didn't love her, and she knew this. Deep, deep inside she knew this. She was Sasuke's 'accessory' and all knew this. Yet she couldn't care, she'd marry him if he asked. She'd lost Naruto and none would compare to the carefree, boyish man she loved. _'I'd rather be loved for being his accessory than not loved at all.'_

"Sakura," Sasuke's sensual voice called, "Are you okay? You seem distracted," he cooed. _'Tch, she's been silent this entire night. Ever since the wedding ceremony she hasn't been speaking, she seems somewhat sick too. I can't have her like this while we are here. People will think I force her to go out when she's sick.'_

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun," she rapidly responded, smiling sweetly. "I'm just thinking today, about Hinata and I," she lied. Luckily, she'd practiced lying her entire life and so it came naturally. _'He's got to believe me; I can't have him being suspicious.' _

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Hn," he grunted. _'Well they have been best friends for a long time so maybe she's feeling left out now that Hinata's married?' _he asked himself rhetorically. _'Of course she's going to fell left out. Hinata and Naruto will be very busy together from now on.' _

It was then that the music changed, changing the dance.

Sasuke frowned, "I've got to go Sakura, it's a partner swap," he informed while pecking her reddened cheek. He then left her, moving to the next available girl. It was Hanabi Hyuuga. He grinned wickedly as he approached, watching her smile sensually.

Sakura sighed as he departed, waiting for her next partner. She gazed downward, observing the marble underfoot. _'Everything's been so beautifully arranged for today and Hinata's been so happy today,' _she remembered, _'I should be happy too. I should be so happy for her.' _Tears began welling as she trembled, _'But she's marrying the man I love, she's marrying-_

"Naruto," she whimpered, feeling a presence before her. She hesitantly gazed upward before her eyes widened wildly. The sun-kissed blonde stood in front of her, his eyes tear filled, his lip trembling and his body unmoving. Sakura wished to embrace him, throw herself at him yet she held back. She couldn't. Naruto was her's no more. She opened her mouth to speak yet no sound came. _'Why do you always appear like that?'_

"Can I have this dance?" he questioned, his voice whispering. Sakura nodded in response, allowing him to touch her. Naruto gently clasped her body, positioning himself accordingly before they slowly swayed.

Time seemed frozen as they moved, all anger fading with each passing second. Immense longing filled both as they stumbled closer to one another, Sakura's head buried deeply upon the blonde's chest and Naruto's arms grasping her lovingly. This felt right. This felt destined, this felt perfect. His hold tightened slightly, edging them closer still.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered, "Sakura-chan," he repeated while moving. He could speak nothing else, just her name rolled from his tongue. _'Sakura-chan it's been so long,' _he thought, reaching out to caress her cheek. She molded her face into his outstretched hand, sniffing consistently.

'_I can't be without you,' _he silently mumbled, _'After crying today I realized how much I need you. How I can't seem to function properly without you. I know I just married Hinata but I need you. I'll divorce her right now if you want because I want you, I love you,' _is what he wished to speak aloud, yet the words couldn't form.

'_No,' _Sakura demanded, _'You can't fall under his charm again,' _she thought, fighting the tears. _'You can't give into him. He broke you once, don't let him do it again!' _she nodded in agreement. He wouldn't hurt her twice. She wouldn't allow it. So, wistfully she moved her face from his grasp and looked upward to his face, melting at his boyish, loving smile.

'_He tried to break up your friendship with Hinata,' _she recalled, _'He left you alone that morning.' _

So she pushed onward, "Tell me something Naruto," she stated determinedly.

He nodded tenderly, his smile widening, "Anything."

"Tell me it's over."

* * *

------

* * *

_**Tell me it's over**_

_**Tell me it's over**_

…

_**Tell me it's over…**_

Those cruel words repeated themselves within Naruto's mind as he undressed; loosening the white tie he wore. He'd released the pinkette at that, before nodding, knowing she wanted that reaction. He'd then lied, telling her that it was over, that they'd stood no chance.

She'd begun crying, her tears smudging her mascara as she backed from him. He noted that she'd mouthed a 'thank-you' to him before fleeing, her heels echoing against the marble. He'd watched her, making no attempt to pursue the pinkette as the music changed again.

No-one had seemed to observe the scene and none questioned him. The night had continued flawlessly and he'd held all emotion as the limo arrived to receive Hinata and himself. The trip had been silent; Hinata had blushed while twiddling her thumbs anxiously before smiling at him. She'd planned something, this he knew. Yet he couldn't care what she'd conducted.

All that mattered was his crushed, shattered and fragmented heart.

When they'd reached the hotel, he'd mechanically carried her into the 5-star building and booked them into their room. Then he'd robotically stepped toward the elevator, ignoring the amazed stares and taken her to the suite. She'd giggled madly while blushing furiously before arriving at the room. She'd then excused herself, entering the golden-coated bathroom and sliding the doors closed.

He'd merely flopped to the bed and begun lifelessly undressing, preparing himself to just sleep. _'All I wanna do is sleep, sleep away the pain,' _he thought, gazing at the star-shaped lights above. All other lights had been dimmed and the stars sparkled romantically. The room oozed romance and he knew what was expected of him. Yet he didn't want this. He didn't want Hinata's innocence.

He wanted Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto-kun?" a timid, yet forced sultry voice echoed through the lavender-scented room. He slowly turned his head to face Hinata before his dull eyes widened. She wore some sort of expensive, lacy black lingerie as she stood in the doorway, blushing shyly. Her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders elegantly. Light, carefully applied make-up coated her face beautifully.

Yet it was an empty beauty, an unappreciated beauty.

Any man would've assaulted the milky-skinned, flawless Hyuuga yet Naruto felt no urge to love her – only sinful lust. His desire grew as his eyes clouded, losing all self-restraint when she approached. She was somewhat unsteady as she neared yet this made her all the more desirable.

Once she reached him she hesitantly grasped his shoulders and kissed him. He willingly returned the gesture, deepening the kiss rapidly. _'She tastes different to Sakura,' _he noted disappointedly. _'If only it was.'_

Hinata pushed him downward, unaffected by his responses. _'I want to show Naruto how much I love him,' _she thought, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. _'I want to show him this love I've held for him for all these years,' _she reasoned as she touched his bare chest.

Naruto allowed her free rein, it's what she wanted. _'I won't fight her,' _he thought, _'She's wanted me for years now. She should be allowed what she wants. She should be allowed because I don't deserve her. I don't love her in the way she wants,' _he realized pitifully, _'So I'll just keep her under the illusion for a bit longer.'_

"I love you Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered shyly, watching his reaction curiously. _'I wonder if he'll say it back to me this time.'_

Naruto's eyes widened as his mind cleared. _'Love?' _he stated to himself. _'If I really loved her I wouldn't let her be doing this,' _he thought while slowly rising, gently releasing himself from Hinata. She seemed confused, disappointed and curious at his reaction.

"It's been a long day," he said slowly, "Let's just sleep tonight." The Hyuuga nodded weakly before climbing off him, ignoring the rejection she felt.

* * *

-----

* * *

_**It's really over**_

_**It's really over**_

…

_**It's really over…**_

Naruto's cold words came to Sakura's mind as she wailed, her cries filling the lonely Haruno mansion. Her parents had arrived yet, thus the pinkette was alone within the house's walls.

She felt numb. She felt closed off from all except the agonizing emotional pain coursing through her veins. Her body felt frozen, as though she'd been placed in a freezer with the thermostat at 2 degrees. Yet the pain hadn't frozen, it hadn't stopped as she iced-over.

The pinkette glimpsed the thin, sharp knife in hand, watching it glimmer evilly in the faded lighting. She then slowly brought the blade to her wrist and placed it over her silken skin. _'So I'm going to do exactly what I always said was just a way of getting attention.'_

'_Well maybe, just maybe, all those kids can't be wrong about this.'_

She shivered as the cold metal touched her yet she moved not. _'I wanted him to say it wasn't over,' _she thought dully. _'I wanted him to take me and we'd runaway together.' _She tilted her head sideways, her eyes diluting.

Then she blindly plunged the blade downward before slicing a thin, deep cut into her skin. She did this several times before dropping the knife and using her free hand to clutch her wrist. Soon the wounds began to bleed crimson. The blood came slowly at first and then it oozed out the wounds violently. Sakura did nothing to halt the flowing blood; she merely enjoyed the immense adrenaline it brought her.

She no longer felt the emotional agony; it had now been overwhelmed by pulsating physical self-harm. She grinned slowly, relishing the change of pain, relishing the relief flowing through her.

Yet, inside, though she kept ignoring it, she knew this was wrong.

* * *

**So this chapter changed quite bit from the last chapter and well I hope it clarifies things and makes things a bit easier to understand. And hopefully it is just better than the other one which I'm quite ashamed of.**

**Love**

**Lorey*  
**


	9. Chapter 8, New Divide

**NOTE: The previous chapter, 7, Liar, has been edited**

**So this might just be the last chapter to this story! I haven't really decided yet, but I'm not too sure since I stuffed up the previous chapter and then had to go back and redo some of it. This chapter is hopefully much better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**

**Chapter 8 **

**– New Divide –**

Rain poured mercilessly.

Lightning violently illuminated the sky.

Thunder echoed superiorly.

"Oi Naruto," Tenten called through the raucous rain, "I've got those extra-grip tyres out back," she finished, crouching to his level. _'This is the worst weather for a race,' _she thought dismally while watching the blonde work. He expertly modified his Hayabusa, working meticulously. _'I hope his bike will be-able to bear the mud,' _she thought, passing him a spanner. _'I know it's his baby.' _

"Nah," he responded, "This ought to do it." He sighed while working the bike, making essential adjustments. _'If I do this, then it should…' _he drifted, squinting as lightning flashed viciously. _'I need to make all the changes I can before the race,' _he thought, _'I haven't ridden in a raining race for a long time now.' _He then rolled himself from under the expensive bike and sat upward, shaking his head.

Tenten smiled weakly, "Is it done?" she questioned, shivering. The howling wind was iced-cold. _'It's such short notice to completely rig it,' _she frowned, _'The race starts in 3 hours and we have to leave in about 1.' _She stood and stretched, yawning temporarily. They'd been up early fixing the bike and then it'd begun pelting with rain. She'd suggested they do whatever they could and thus they'd been working non-stop for four hours. _'I'm going to sleep so well tonight.' _

"Well I've done all that I can," he responded while frowning. "It's not the best but we'll make it through without serious damage. I'll just have to take her to a garage afterward," he stated before stumbling to stand. Tenten caught him, holding him securely before releasing. He smiled gratefully before somewhat steadily stepping forward. _'I'm so tired from last night,' _he thought, recalling his insomnia.

He sighed, remembering his haunting nightmares. They'd been reality to him as they were all of him losing Sakura – something that'd happened. Eventually he couldn't take the disturbing dreams. He couldn't take being next to Hinata and he couldn't take being away from Sakura.

Thus he'd escaped here. Tenten had arrived swiftly and they'd worked without pause. He'd not wished to ponder his emotions. Tenten respected this and they'd worked silently.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten sang, interrupting his revere. "You seem better today than yesterday," she offered, smiling warily. Naruto nodded encouragingly. _'Whew,' _she breathed, _'He isn't as depro as he was yesterday,' _she reasoned, noting his healthier skin. _'His eyes aren't as clouded. Maybe after crying last night he feels better.' _

"Yeah," he replied warmly, "I'm feeling much better today. Told ya it was just a bug that'd pass," he teased, illuminated by lightning. _'Or maybe I'm just a better liar than I thought,' _he added. _'Yep, probably am a better liar than I thought.'_

"Well I'm glad," she returned, "I don't want some emo riding me to victory today." She outstretched her hand and they hi-fived. _'I was worried over nothing,' _she thought happily. _'Naruto is fine,' _she glimpsed him, seeing his grin, _'And today will go flawlessly well.' _

"C'mon," Naruto motioned, "We've got to leave." He grabbed his helmet, mounted the Hayabusa and revved the engine. Tenten followed, clasping her helmet and gracefully leaping upon the revved bike. She wrapped her arms round his waist and sighed blissfully.

Then the bike shot forward, into the ominous atmosphere outside.

* * *

------

* * *

'_I'm going to have to hide these really well,' _Sakura thought, bandaging the numerous wounds littering her left wrist. They varied in shape, size and depth yet they pleased her greatly. They prohibited emotional pain, while encouraging physical agony. Exactly what she'd wanted. _'If mom, dad, Sasuke or Hinata found out they'd send me to rehab.' _

She lovingly clipped the bandage closed, admiring her work. She'd say she bumped her arm – everyone would believe her. _'Mmm,' _she thought as she lightly traced the sensitive area, small bouts of pain momentarily numbing her.

The pinkette flexed the muscle, moaning as the pain intensified. _'This is exactly what I wanted,' _she thought blissfully. _'So much physical pain,' _she continued, _'So much better than emotional pain.' _It felt good to 'feel' again, to feel 'alive' again. Sakura sighed blissfully, contentedly as the bandage began colouring red, the wounds re-opened.

She sank onto her plush, silken bed-sheets and felt her frame tremble with adrenaline. Her eyes rolled slightly as she gazed upward, greeted by her cream white ceiling. The sound of pelting rain echoed within her mind, filling her thoughts. Lightning flashed vividly, illuminating the grayed sky and was visible from her large, sliding windows. The thunder rumbled untamed, unlimited as the stormed raged wildly.

She felt the inner fleece of her thick, soft jersey against her skin, warming her. She felt her tight skinny jeans clinging to her legs, emphasizing the lean muscles. Her striped pumps enclosed her feet, protecting them. Her pink locks were loose, uncombed and dirtied. She wore no make-up, no base, no blush, no mascara and no eyeliner. Nothing. Those materialistic things no longer mattered.

'_Naruto,' _she whimpered, tears welling. _'Why?' _she questioned the imaginary boy. _'Why can't we be together?' _she asked rhetorically. _'Why'd things turn out like this? Why'd you leave me alone when I woke up? Why was I alone? You said you'd never leave me or push me into anything.' _

'_When you stood by me on my birthday you made me realize how in love with you I really was,' _tears began welling. _'I'd have given you everything, my entire heart and body. I'd be only yours and yours alone,' _she thought, wiping the cascading droplets. _'But when you left I became so depressed, so lifeless despite going back to Sasuke.'_

'_Our worlds weren't meant to collide,' _she reasoned, smiling bitterly. _'I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you; I wasn't supposed to begin loving you. We come from two opposite worlds. What's worse is you used to be part of my world but you strayed, becoming the man I adore. Maybe if you'd stayed part of my world we'd be together now, we'd be happy. I know you're with Hinata now but is that really by choice? Are you willing to change?' _

Her eyes widened with shock as she robotically sat up. "Change," she whispered, "Are you willing to change?" she asked herself aloud. _'All this time I'd wanted him to change to be part of my world and I ignored the fact that he might be unwilling to be part of my corruption.' _She sniffed loudly, "All this time," she paused, "I should've been the one changing for you. I should change myself to be part of your world."

She tilted her head sideways, glancing at a recent photo placed nearby. It was of herself, the glamorous, elegant, and materialistic her. The girl she no longer wished to be. Bringing her wrist to her face she winced, regretting the incisions she'd made, regretting the self-harm. _'Am I that pathetic?' _she questioned herself, _'So pathetic I had to resort to this?' _She shook her head with disgust. _'I'm stronger than this,' _she reasoned.

If she wasn't stronger, she'd force herself stronger. She'd be stronger for Naruto. She'd change to his world; she'd be what he wanted. With resolve she stood. She didn't know if it was worth fighting for, but she'd find out. She'd find out if her love was worth fighting for.

'_Watch out Naruto,' _she thought, head high, _'I changing for you.'_

_

* * *

_------

* * *

Naruto wiped the rain from his visor, well Tenten's visor while waiting for the race to begin. The Hayabusa's handles were slippery beneath his hands, the rubber soaked with never-ending rain. He wore Tenten's leather racing jacket, the pink prohibiting the rain from entering the fabric. They'd made sure his hair had been covered properly and thus he'd been ready to race.

'_I gotta do well in order to help Tenten,' _he thought, lightning streaking. _'If I win this race then Akatsuki will leave her alone,' _he continued, glimpsing sideways and greeted by Akatsuki's colours. He grimaced as the rider zapped him, chuckling wickedly.

"You won't win today girl," the figure rasped mockingly. "You won't ever escape us," he continued, his laugh increasing. Naruto shrugged, attempting to ignore the ranting buffoon. Naruto knew he'd win, easily.

'_How has Tenten put up with this for so long?' _he queried, sighing before revving the bike accordingly. It purred, showing its eager willingness. He grinned wildly as the flag was raised. He poised himself, waiting for the jump as thunder rambled loudly, drowning out the cheering crowd.

Instantly the flag dropped and Naruto burst forward, mud streaming, engine roaring as he jostled for a place. The Akatsuki wasn't within range so he relaxed somewhat, passing the competition effortlessly. Some gave him trouble, some were nothing while some played dirty – trying to push him to the curb.

'_Fuck off,' _he mentally cursed, giving more gas to pass an annoying biker who tried to dismount him. Yet the opposition chased willingly, catching up to Naruto rapidly. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he slowed to take a corner. The maniac followed and Naruto sighed. He fed the bike more and it responded swiftly and gained him a length lead on his pursuer.

Yet now he rode beside the Akatsuki member.

The red, white and black clad member swerved toward Naruto, who anticipated this and dodged successfully, the Hayabusa trembling momentarily. He swore and leaned forward, pushing the bike mercilessly. He needed a lead; he needed to escape the hazardous racers.

The Akatsuki came again, forcing him inches from the curb. He swore repetitively while asking the bike for a miracle. It responded, reaching it's limit as they effortlessly passed the Akatsuki, gaining a rapid lead with the insane speed.

Too bad he was nearing a corner.

* * *

-----

* * *

Sakura sat, scissors in hand, body calm as she brought her long rosette locks into a ponytail. She hummed softly as she gazed into the reflective mirror. Her face still bore no make-up, no artificial beauty as she finished securing her locks. _'I'm leaving everything behind, all that fake happiness,' _she thought, bringing the scissors to her tied hair.

_**Snip**_

…

_**Snip**_

…

_**Snip**_

Strands of pink fell to ground, no longer part of her as she snipped. She felt more relieved with each fluttering tendril, with each discarded lock. The old her disappeared with each cut hair until only messy shoulder length bangs remained, the rest littering the floor.

A smile graced her lips upon gazing herself in the mirror. _'Sure it's messy and unprofessional,' _she thought, moving her head all angles. _'But I love it,' _she thought gleefully. It suited her, the short bangs.

She nodded approvingly before releasing the scissors and rising. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated and renewed as she exhaled loudly. She felt free, like when she'd ridden with Naruto. It was blissful, untamable _freedom. _

The pinkette didn't notice the door's handle quietly turning before the door creaked open, revealing Hinata.

"Sakura?!"

* * *

-----

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Tenten asked aloud, questioning the midnight-black forest enclosing her. "He should be here by now!" she groaned loudly while leaning against her Kawasaki Ninja. _'He really should be finished the race by now,' _she reasoned, checking her watch.

After winning, he was supposed to continue driving and meet her in this secluded area of Konoha's forest. Then they'd part ways till they met again, till their paths crossed. Yet the daring blonde hadn't pitched and this worried her. _'I hope Akatsuki didn't get to him,'_ she gulped. _'Maybe they found out that he wasn't me?' _

She prayed not. Akatsuki would kill him if they'd found out. She didn't want that, no not at all.

"So this is where you've been hiding," an ominously familiar voice called, "Tenten Kunai."

The girl whirled to face the voice, her body trembling, her heart pumping erratically as she faced her pursuer.

"Itachi," she responded, poison lacing her voice. "What are you doing here?" she viciously demanded, glaring dangerously. "Aren't you supposed to be supporting your fellow teammate?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the race?" the blackette retorted, his crimson eyes emotionless. "Instead of some blonde idiot racing in your gear?" he questioned, unmoving as he observed her. _'She nearly deceived us,' _he thought, sighing inaudibly. _'But that blonde fool made a mistake.'_

"What do you mean by that?!" she commanded, "What did you do to Naruto?!" she cried hysterically, knowing he could be road-trash by now. She felt herself shaking uncontrollably while she denied the possibility.

"Oh so his name is Naruto?" Itachi repeated passively. "Although," he paused, "I don't think I'll remember-

He was interrupted by incoming headlights of a Suzuki Hayabusa, Naruto's Hayabusa.

* * *

------

* * *

"So tell me again why you cut your hair Sakura-kun?" Hinata queried disbelievingly, astounded by the pinkette. _'I don't understand,' _she thought, _'This can't be the same Sakura that'd promised to never cut her pink locks. She'd always said that Sasuke liked girls with long hair.'_

Sakura sighed, "I told you on the way here to your house didn't I?" she asked with slight annoyance. She liked her hair this way. "But as I said, I was tired of those dreary locks. They got way too long," she lied easily, knowing Hinata would believe her.

Hinata nodded curiously, "I thought you'd never want to change them."

The pinkette smiled, "Sometimes change is a very good thing Hinata-chan," she responded. "Sometimes change is a very good thing," she repeated, leaning into the leather-coated arm chair. _'I can't tell her the real reason I cut my hair. The poor girl will be crushed,' _she thought.

"Change? I don't like change," Hinata mumbled softly. _'I don't want everyone changing around me. I like them the way they are, I don't want them to change. I want everyone to stay the same.'_

"That's where you and I differ," Sakura replied, "That's a big difference between us," she remarked while glimpsing the silver wall-clock. _'I have to stop breaking off this friendship. Hinata will never forgive me for taking Naruto from her.' _

"Sakura, why are you-

"Hinata-chan! Where are you?!"

Both Sakura and Hinata melted at Naruto's call and they turned their attention to the doorway, where the blonde appeared. He was covered in dust, blood and mud. His clothes were torn and various wounds littered his bare skin.

Naruto froze when his eyes landed on Sakura, her hair short, no make-up and looking absolutely beautiful. His heart began pulsating, overwhelming the pain as their gazes locked, emerald meeting sapphire while time halted. _'It's only been one day since we decided it was over and I already can feel as though I want to scream.'_

Hinata hadn't noticed as she hurriedly stood and exited the room, saying she was going to fetch a medical kit.

'_It's just me and Sakura-chan,' _Naruto thought, entering the well-lit room timidly. Sakura stood, never breaking their contact as she neared him hesitantly. Naruto felt himself automatically move toward her approaching figure. _'Sakura-chan,' _he thought, opening his arms as they increased their paces.

'_I can't take being away from you,' _they both thought as they were mere inches away.

The moment they met, time stopped.

Sakura buried herself within his dirtied chest, holding back tears as he embraced her, holding her tightly, relishing the emotions coursing through him. He held her tighter while fingering her short locks lovingly. "I like it," he mumbled, "I like your short locks," he finished.

"They're for you," she responded, releasing herself, slowly backing from him. "I realized something earlier today," she whimpered while caressing his bloodied cheeks. "I realized that I was asking you to adapt to my world. I was being so selfish," she whimpered, "I didn't stop to think that maybe you didn't want my world."

Naruto tried to interrupt but the pinkette halted him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm so, so sorry Naruto." She began wailing, tears freely following. "So that's why I'm changing, I'm changing to fit to your world," she told him, smiling as she cried. "I'm sorry I had to begin cutting in order to see it but I'm yours Naruto so please, take me," she pleaded. "Take me because… because…"

"…I…I love you."

His lips crashed down on hers, preventing her speech as he thrust his tongue to her mouth. She allowed him, giving him permission to do whatever he wished. He threaded his dust-coated hands into her newly-cut locks, digging them deeply as he deepened the kiss. Sakura moaned loudly as she responded willingly, her moans driving him.

The pinkette was fearful when he left her mouth but before she could query, he'd clasped her wrist, undone the neatly tied bandage and was currently kissing each cut she'd inflicted tenderly, as though he'd heal them. Her blush increased as he moved up her arm and she whimpered softly. _'What's he doing?' _she questioned, feeling the pain fade with each tender kiss.

'_I can't believe she did this,' _he thought, lips grazing the cuts. _'I can't believe she hurt her body like this,' _he kissed up her arm, admiring the silken skin. _'But despite this, I love her. I might not be-able to say those words aloud yet but I love her.'_

"Runaway with me Sakura," he whispered lovingly upon reaching her shoulder, "We'll be together eternally, we'll be untouchable."

'_I want nothing other than to be with her,' _he thought, nipping the skin upon her shoulder. _'I don't want Hinata,' _he continued, _'I want Sakura. I want her with her flaws and imperfections. I want this girl I'd be willing to give up everything for.'_

Sakura froze, reeling in disbelief and eyes wide. _'This can't be real,' _she repeated. _'Naruto can't have just asked me to runaway with him,' _she finished before gazing down, into his waiting sapphire eyes. Her tears restarted as her body wracked softly. _'This is real. He's asking me to leave with him, leave everything behind and runaway with him.' _A smile began forming on her bare, puffed lips, _'Can I leave everything for him?'_

The answer was simple.

"Yes."

* * *

**Well how was that? Told ya everything would be all good in the end! Well um yeah... Anyway! So do you want me to continue? Or should this be the end? **

**Lorey* **

**REMEMBER TO READ AUTHOR'S NOTES!  
**


	10. Chapter 9, Simplicity

**Okay, so I personally LOVE this chapter. It was so beautiful to write and guess what? I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY! WOOT! Lol. Yes I'm going to finish the entire plot instead of just stopping like I wanted to. I've gained a boost in my abilities so yeah, I want to finish ^^ THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! OMW, I'm on a sugar high ^^**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto T-T  
**

**Chapter 9 **

**– Simplicity –**

**ONE MONTH LATER **

…

**BRING**

…

**BRING**

…

**BRING**

…

**BRIN-**

…

**BAM**

"Shut up," Sakura grunted as she woke, "It's too early to wake us," she whined, wincing at the gentle beams of sunlight filtering into the room. She blinked sleepily, rapidly as she pushed herself to a sitting position. _'Is it seven already?' _she asked wistfully.

"You've got to stop breaking the clocks like that Sakura-chan," Naruto dreamily stated, stretching himself while yawning. She'd demolished four clocks in a mere week thus far. "Clocks cost money," he added warily while lazily rising from his prior slumbering position. _'But,' _he thought, _'I'd gladly buy a new one if it meant Sakura was sleeping beside me every morning.'_

Sakura's eyes rolled playfully as her vision cleared. She turned to Naruto and smiled gently, "Good morning," she whispered.

He returned her smile willingly, "Good morning to you too." Then he pulled her into his bare chest, embracing her lovingly. Digging his face into her rosette locks, he inhaled her shampoo – cherry blossoms. She relaxed against him, melting in his grasp. _'I love waking up this way,' _she thought blissfully.

He inhaled deeply, "I think we better get going," he exhaled, "Otherwise Baa-chan will be mad." Sakura nodded, releasing herself as she climbed off their queen-sized bed. Her feet touched the beige carpeted floor as she stretched meticulously. She then stepped to the nearby tiled bathroom of the apartment they owned.

Naruto exited the bed and walked to the dark painted cupboards where he tugged on a drawer. His work clothes, jeans and a plain t-shirt greeted him. He removed the items and pulled the jeans over his boxers and the shirt over his head. He looked to the hanging mirror and ruffled his sun-kissed blonde locks before grinning.

Leaving the room, he entered the lounge which was situated by the walk-in, door-less kitchen. Once there he approached the fridge, opened it and removed three eggs. One for Sakura, two for himself, _'Sakura-chan doesn't eat much in the mornings,' _he thought, grabbing a pan.

He placed the metallic pan on the gas stove and turned the knob, igniting a flame. He cracked the eggs and poured them into the oiled pan, watching them sizzle. He effortlessly tossed the broken shells into the bin opposite him, pumping his fist as they landed inside the black plastic container.

"Sakura-chan!" he called, voice echoing, "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" she responded, appearing moments later. She'd tied her short locks into a small ponytail while two bangs hung beside her face. Light make-up coated her face, lipstick and mascara as she smiled. She wore a pair of tight, faded three-quarter jeans with a long, light pink, decorative shirt. Gold bangles littered her right arm, glinting in the early sunlight. Pink and white pumps covered her feet protectively.

"How do I look?" she asked teasingly as she clipped a diamante earring into place. Naruto nodded approvingly as he presented her egg to her. She took the plate gratefully before settling at the rounded wooden table. Naruto followed.

They ate peacefully, silence lingering, birds chirping and sunlight streaming.

"Tsunade said she's going to show me how to insert a drip today," the pinkette announced as she ate. _'Tsunade-sama said I really have talent, even at my age' _she thought proudly. _'And I love working with the patients. Nursing is a fulfilling job.' _She smiled softly; the past month had been utterly wonderful.

'_It's only been a month but it feels like more than that,' _she sighed, _'It feels as though my old life never existed,' _she pleasantly realized. _'It feels as though Naruto and I never went through all of what we did.' _

"We better get going," Naruto stated, glimpsing the wall-clock. "It's already seven thirty," he mumbled, rising and collecting the plates.

"I'll rinse them, you finish getting ready," Sakura offered and took the plates willingly, ushering him to the bathroom. He grinned while nodding, then sprinting to the bathroom.

Sakura watched him, shaking her head lightly. He was childish, unbearably childish yet she loved him despite that. Sighing, she rinsed the plates thoroughly and lathered a sponge with soap. She swiftly cleaned the white cutlery before positioning them on the drying rack. _'It's amazing how I leaned to wash the dishes so quickly,' _she thought, drying her soaked hands. _'But I suppose the situation called for it. Naruto and I have learned a lot in just one month.'_

She looked to the window, gazing the lush scenery as she recalled the night they'd arrived in the tiny town.

-----

_Sakura giggled wildly as they streaked through the countryside, the Hayabusa cruising easily upon the unused road. She'd no idea as to where they headed, nor did she care. She was __**free. **__She and Naruto were together and leaving everything behind. _

_Nothing could be better as they raced through the midnight atmosphere._

"_What are you giggling about?" Naruto playfully queried above the engine's roar. Yet he knew she was feeling the freedom he was experiencing. The wonderful freedom. Better yet, they were together and nothing would come between them. _

_They belonged to no world, no society and no stereotype. They merely belonged to one another. _

"_The fact that we're finally together," she replied cheerfully, hugging him closer, tighter. "The fact that nothing will ever pull us apart again, that's what I'm giggling about."_

_Naruto nodded while pushing the speed up, loving the acceleration. They'd been traveling for two hours non-stop with little baggage. They'd momentarily stopped by Sakura's house, fetching few necessities – such as clothes before reaching his apartment. There he'd packed few clothes and left a note and cheque for Shikamaru as he knew the pineapple haired manager would search his room. _

_Then they'd abandoned Konoha, leaving all behind. _

_Soon they arrived in a small town, miles from Konoha and secluded from all. Naruto had parked by the nearby bar and he and Sakura entered. _

"_Aww Tsunade-hime!" a voice called, clearly drunk. "Please!" _

_It was that night the pair met Tsunade and Jiraiya._

_-----_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto sang, snapping the pinkette to reality. "Are you okay? You drifted into space for a second there," he stated as she shook her head slowly.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was just thinking." _'Ah, it's nice remembering that memory,' _she thought as Naruto clasped her hand, leading her out the apartment. She followed willingly.

The vivid scent of abundant vegetation greeted them and Sakura sighed pleasantly. Naruto pulled her to the stairs before jogging down them. (They live on the 3rd floor) Sakura kept pace and they muttered 'hellos' to various neighbours before arriving in the parking lot.

They located the Hayabusa and Naruto mounted, making space for the pinkette before starting the engine. It purred softly as he reversed, Sakura clutching his waist, and then sped off.

-----

"Morning Shishou," Sakura greeted, entering the vibrant hospital. "I'm excited for today," she stated while grabbing her uniform. _'Ah another day of work,' _she thought happily.

"You're early Sakura," Tsunade Senju, owner of the hospital, announced warmly. "But that means we get started earlier," she continued briskly, appearing beside Sakura swiftly, despite her age. _'She's so eager to learn,' _the blonde haired woman thought gratefully. _'And she's got unbelievable talent.' _

Sakura smiled widely, "I've just got to go change." Tsunade nodded as Sakura left, inhaling the clean, medicinal scent wafting around. It smelt heavenly, clean and fresh. She'd built this hospital from mere dirt, grime and dust. It was her child, she'd never allow it to break, fall or crumble.

It'd been a month since Sakura had stumbled to the town, Naruto beside her. They'd no money, no shelter, no food and no plan. _'I had no choice but to immediately offer her a job. Jiraiya of course introduced Naruto to Kakashi and Kakashi gave him a job,' _she recalled, sighing. _'They were lucky Jiraiya and I were in the bar when they arrived.' _

'_Otherwise, they'd have a problem,' _she thought grimly and sighed gently. _'But Sakura has brightened up the place somehow.' _She smiled pleasantly, grateful for the young pinkette.

"Okay Shishou," Sakura announced, dressed in her white nursing uniform, "I'm ready!" she enthusiastically finished. _'I've changed,' _she thought wryly, _'A month ago I'd never be caught dead in these clothes.' _Her emerald eyes rolled, _'I'd never be caught in anything that wasn't designer.' _She shivered temporarily, _'I'd never have survived if I kept that attitude.' _

'_No, I wouldn't have. But I'm glad I did, otherwise I'd never have the wonderful life I have now.'_

* * *

----------

* * *

**ONE MONTH PRIOR **

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called, voice echoing through the shared bedroom. She frowned when the blonde racer wasn't in sight. _'I wonder where he could be, it's late,' _she thought, glimpsing the clock. It was 11pm. It was raining violently, he couldn't have gone out.

Her frown deepened as she searched the mansion, looking for the blonde. _'Where are you?' _she queried the M.I.A racer. _'Please don't tell me you got stuck in this horrible storm Naruto-kun,' _she thought with worry. _'It would be like suicide if he was driving in this weather.'_

'_Besides, he has a meeting with my dad tomorrow morning,' _she thought, _'He wouldn't miss it for the world.' _She sighed with defeat. The blonde was nowhere to be found. This worried her. Say he was injured? Say he was kidnapped? _'Ridiculous,' _she reprimanded herself. _'Naruto-kun wouldn't get himself into that situation. He'd be-able to fight off everyone that tried.'_

She then retreated to the bed chamber, disappointment manipulating her. _'I'll just sleep in his favourite shirt tonight,' _she decided, stepping to the walk-in cupboard. _'He wasn't wearing it today so it's probably still in the dresser.' _She began rummaging through his possessions, searching for the worn shirt.

'_I really wanted to be close to him tonight,' _she sighed, still searching, _'I wanted us to be together on our second day of being married. It would build our bond together, the bond that'll eternally keep us together.' _

She smiled lovingly, clasping her heart before her phone rang.

She fumbled for the metallic device before checking the caller ID:

Sakura's Mom

Hinata was taken aback, shocked as she answered. "Hello? Mrs Haruno?"

"Hinata," Mizuki Haruno sounded desperate, "Is Sakura with you?" she queried, voice erratic. "She hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. Also some of her clothes are missing so I was wondering if she wasn't maybe sleeping over at your house?" she asked hopefully.

Hinata bit her bottom lip, head shaking, "No Mrs Haruno. Sakura isn't with me and I have no idea where she is or where she would go. Have you tried Ayami or Ai?" she questioned, referring to Sakura's minions. _'I wonder where Sakura-kun went?' _she asked herself, somewhat concerned.

"No, no," the older Haruno stammered, voice cracking, "I'll phone them now. But if you see or talk to Sakura please ask her to come home."

"Will do," Hinata responded before ending the call. She sighed, _'Sakura-kun… Where'd you disappear to?' _she lazily queried as her hands grasped paper in Naruto's cupboard. She frowned, confused, and tugged the papers free. They were neatly, carefully folded and she timidly unfolded them.

They were signed divorce papers

Hinata staggered back in wild shock, hitting a wall as she dropped the papers. Her heart raced, breath increased and body shook as she stared at the evil document. "D… Divorce?" she muttered, unable to speak. There was a date by Naruto's signature.

May 28th

Today's date

The Hyuuga heiress nearly fainted.

Another note caught her attention and she fumbled to attain it. She the opened it, greeted by Naruto's handwriting:

_Hinata-chan_

_Your head is probably full of questions right now, isn't it? I'm sorry I can't answer them personally but I'll try to clear everything up in this letter. _

_Firstly, I wanna say that I'm so, so sorry. (I'm assuming you've found the divorce papers) and that I do love you, just not in the way you want. You're my little sister, not my lover. _

_Secondly, I'm running away with the love of my life. Please don't try looking for us because you won't find us because we'll just keep running. I know this will hurt you a lot but I can't live in a loveless marriage. I'm so sorry. _

_Thirdly, please don't look to the Konoha Motor Club, they don't know anything. Hell, we only decided this a few hours back. Also, I hope you won't take away any of the money I've given them. They need it. _

_And fourth, you don't have to sign the papers right now. In fact you can take as long as you need but please don't throw them away. I know this is going to sound manipulative but they say if you love something you should set if free ne? _

_Well that's all for now, so goodbye Hinata-chan. _

_Naruto _

She crumbled to the floor, tears streaming and body wracking as she wailed. Her sobs echoed unevenly and her screams filled the room. _'Why?' _she repeated, _'Who?' _

It was then she realized that the love of Naruto's life was Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Her _**best **_friend

* * *

----

* * *

**CURRENT TIME  
**

"Whew, what a day," Naruto sighed, flopping onto the bed ungracefully. "We had several cars come in today. It's like everyone wants to get their car serviced for some reason," he whined, snuggling into a fluffed pillow.

Sakura shook her head from within the bathroom. She tied her locks, washed her face and brushed her face before stepping out the room. One of Naruto's shirts hung over her body, reaching her thigh before pink boxers puffed out down to her knees. She grinned mischievously before running forward and leaping onto the fallen blonde.

Naruto yelped as Sakura assaulted him yet he grasped her giggling form and held her tightly. Soon he joined her raucous laughter and they rolled wildly on the bed, tickling one another playfully.

This continued for some time till Sakura screeched for mercy.

Naruto grinned, her figure on top of his, as he pecked her forehead, his hand caressing her reddened cheek. She blushed but held his gaze as she wrapped her arms round his neck, tenderly massaging the muscles.

He shivered pleasurably before softly claiming her lips, closing his eyes blissfully. Sakura returned his loving gesture with sweet tenderness. She sighed and smiled against his lips, knowing this gentle, soft kiss trumped a wild, lust-filled make-out.

The pair broke for air, panting and blushing as they locked gazes, never intending to break their untouchable bond.

"I love you," Sakura whispered, her words sincere.

"I love you too Sakura-chan," he responded as she lay her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling herself into him comfortably. Naruto welcomed her, resting his head against hers.

Then, they both whispered:

"Forever."

* * *

**Mmm, wasn't this a nice chappie? As I said, I LOVED it n.n ^^ I hope you guys do too! Also I hope everything made sense and whatnot! I'll elaborate more on their story in the next chapter. I just wanted to show how happy they were atm!**

**Love**

**Lorey*  
**


	11. Chapter 10, Sweet Dreams

**Whoa. . . I'm sorry this took so long guys! AH! Really I am! I didn't think it would have taken me so long. . . GAH! No excuses! Just hope you enjoy this chapter as the plot thickens! Whoo! BTW: THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!  
**

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Sweet Dreams**_

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled, "Come and help this man with his ride!"

Naruto appeared, mumbling while frowning, "I was just around the corner you know," he retorted, eyebrow raised while wiping his brow. "You didn't need to yell." He seemed tired, somewhat irritated and bored.

"Sakura not giving you any?" Jiraiya questioned, enquiring Naruto's attitude. "I have some great tips that'll have her dropping-

"Shut up Ero-Sennin!" Naruto interrupted, sea-blue eye twitching. "I don't have any problems with Sakura!" he finished, sighing dismally. _'I'm just tired damnit. There's nothing wrong with Sakura and what she does for me. We haven't even had sex! We haven't even mentioned having it! And I love her enough to wait,' _he thought, relaxing somewhat.

"Um," a voice spoke, "Am I interrupting?"

Naruto and Jiraiya tilted their heads sideways, greeting the voice. Jiraiya's eyes widened; he'd forgotten the customer. "AH!" he exclaimed, "No, no, no! We were just bickering as usual!" he wrapped an arm round Naruto's shoulders, forcing the boy closer. "Just like we always do!" he chuckled awkwardly, subconsciously squishing Naruto.

"Ero-Sennin," Naruto growled, suffocating, "Lemme go," he choked, "LEMME GO!" he screeched, gaining the white-haired man's attention. He released the sun-kissed blonde, grinning anxiously. _'Great, I guess we've just lost another customer…'_he thought in disappointment.

The customer sweat-dropped, unable to believe the situation, "Well I just need my motorcycle looked at…" he motioned toward the dirtied bike. Naruto's eyes widened his mouth agape as he slouched. It was a custom-bike, the custom-bike of White Fang – a legendary street racer.

He glimpsed the customer, greeted by premature grey hair, a cloth-covered eye and mouth. He knew the figure. Hatake Kakashi – famously known as White Fang, legendary street racer trained by Yellow Flash, unarguably the best racer in the world.

Kakashi tilted his head, scratching the base of his neck, "Is there something on my face?" he questioned, unable to comprehend the situation. _'Why is the boy staring at me with stars in his eyes?' _he frowned, observing the boy, _'He looks so familiar… Almost like- nah it couldn't be… Could it? Minato-sensei's son? Kushina-chan's son?' _He shook his head, it was impossible. _'They said their son died…' _

Naruto straightened himself, "NO!" he swiftly responded, "There is nothing wrong with your face White Fang-sama!" he finished, realizing his mistake. "Eh, eh! I mean customer-sir… Eh," he chuckled nervously, mentally punching himself. _'Way to go Naruto…' _he sarcastically thought.

"Looks like I couldn't quite hide my appearance," Kakashi replied, smiling through his navy-mask. "Well now that you know who I am, would you mind looking at my bike? I'm worried about the engine, it was smoking on the way here…"

Naruto nodded wildly, "Right away!"

Jiraiya sighed – utterly confused.

* * *

-----

* * *

"Sakura!" Tsunade called, "I need your help!"

The pinkette came running, armed with medical supplies. "Yes Shishou!" she responded, panting as she halted, dropping the supplies upon the table. "What's the damage?" she queried, glimpsing the patient before Tsunade. Several bruises lined his forehead, cuts graced his cheeks and his lips seemed slit.

His blonde locks were tied, a fringe hanging over his one eye. Piercing sky-blue eyes observed her and Sakura flinched, receiving bad vibes. She gulped, squirming beneath the blonde's stare. She turned her eyes, avoiding his. She felt cold, her frame shivering. _'He feels almost… Evil.' _

"Hmm several wounds to the face," Tsunade remarked, writing his stats, "Could you please sit Mr?" she enquired.

"Deidera un," he replied, "Just Deidera un." He complied, seating himself upon the bed, wincing slightly.

"Could you tell me what happened?" she questioned, checking his pulse. She then placed the stethoscope upon his chest, his heart, and listening. "Well your heart rate is regular, so no worries there." Deidera nodded, sighing believably.

"I fell off my motorcycle un," he shrugged, "Too a corner too sharply un." He blinked, breathing deeply. "I'll try to be careful next time doc." He grinned, somewhat evilly. Sakura caught this, trembling hesitantly. _'That grin… It's… manic,' _she thought, biting her bottom lip.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "That's why they say motorcycles are so dangerous. You really should wear a helmet," she commanded, "One day you'll seriously injure yourself and then you have a problem. You could potentially kill yourself, or worse, paralyze yourself which is a lot more agonizing than death," she warned, dabbing lone cotton with disinfectant.

Deidera nodded, insincerely within Sakura's eyes, "It won't happen again. I've learnt my lesson." Tsunade nodded, meticulously wiping his cuts. He winced painfully, the disinfectant stinging him.

"It's supposed to sting, that's how you know it's working," Tsunade added, noting his wince. "Don't worry; it'll only hurt for a minute." Sakura began preparing various bandages and creams for the blonde's injuries, feeling uneasy the entire time.

Finally, after some time, Deidera's wounds had been treated. Tsunade sent him out with various creams and a painkiller, just in case. Yet, as she and Sakura watched him leave, Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"You felt it too, didn't you Sakura?" she questioned, folding her arms.

Sakura nodded, "Yes," she sighed in relief, relaxing somewhat. "There's something so evil about him." Tsunade grunted, lips tight together.

"Hopefully he'll leave the village," she paused, "Soon."

* * *

-----

* * *

'_Mmm,' _a sun-kissed blonde figure thought, _'Such a beautiful day.' _He sighed, stretching his toned, scared muscles sensually. His face, young and glowing, showed the signs of one much more mature than expected from his boyish grin. His eyes were ones of someone who'd been through much, through many obstacles and horrifying situations. His toned, lean-muscled body oozed grace and appeared flawless. Yet, thousands of varied scars marked his chest, legs and arms. His face remained unmarred. His mouth smiled a goofy, boyish grin yet the smile wasn't completely true. His lips had frowned more than once, twice or thrice.

"Anata," a feminine, yet partly tomboyish voice rang, "I have some interesting news for you!"

The man turned, his grin widened upon glimpsing the female behind him. Her long, reddish locks reached low, beneath her behind. Her sea-blue eyes shone mischievously as her lips curled into a grin. Her petite figure enticed him, her curves beckoned him. Yet he controlled himself, knowing she'd important information for him.

"Which is?" he enquired, stepping toward her, his steps slow and controlled. He reached her yet instead of grasping her waist as he'd intended, he leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

The red-head smiled, blinking sultrily, "One word," she paused, "Akatsuki." All playfulness escaped her figure as she frowned, her body stiffening. The man too frowned, body stiffening in response.

"That's not really what I wanted to hear," he whispered, pushing himself from the wall. "Where were they spotted?"

"Akatsuki member Deidera was spotted chasing Hatake Kakashi from Konoha toward Hoshii Village," she responded, recalling the received message, "But while in pursuit of White Fang, he rounded a corner too sharply and thus his bike slipped. This action allowed White Fang to escape uninjured into Hoshii. But Deidera was spotted heading toward the village's clinic."

The man's frown deepened, "I guess this means we should get going. Akatsuki is getting serious now, aren't they?" he rhetorically asked, sighing. "And I did so love living in secret like this…" he wistfully added, "There was just one thing missing."

The red-head nodded, "We'll get to see him again soon, ne Minato-kun?" she queried, her voice softening, her gaze downcast and her lip trembling. "I miss him so much, my baby boy."

Minato's expression softened before he pressed his lover into his chest tenderly, "Shh Kushina-chan," he whispered, "I promise we'll see our son soon. I promise," he finished while soothingly stroking her back. She nodded against his chiseled frame, unwanted tears flowing from her eyes.

And all Minato could do was hold her, his resolve building.

* * *

-----

* * *

"Ah," Naruto sighed, "I can't believe Ero-Sennin made a fool of me in front of a customer!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and frowning. "He was all pervy again," he added, pulling a shirt upon his bare torso.

Sakura shook her head, loose locks ruffling, "What did he say this time?" she queried. She ran a brush through her silken, washed rosette locks. No make-up marred her face, her natural beauty radiating. Naruto gaped, stared, awestruck by her elegance. She needed no make-up, no brand name clothes to enhance her beauty. Even in the striped pajamas, she looked stunning.

Naruto paused, still gaping. He regained his sense, "Eh he just said that I'm being grumpy and is it because you're not 'giving me any'. Tch, pervy old man," he stated, half hissing as he averted his eyes. Truth be told, they hadn't slept together, they hadn't made love. Naruto wouldn't push, Sakura wouldn't ask. It'd happen when it was supposed to.

Sakura blushed lightly, gazing downward. "You don't need to be like that for a relationship to work," she finally added, "Communication is key!" she recited, unable to think of something else. She giggled anxiously, tilting her head sideways. It was a difficult, un-talked about topic between them.

Naruto nodded, unsure of his speech. He simply shrugged, biting his bottom lip. He then leaned against the headboard, sighing. _'I wonder how Sakura-chan would feel if I had to ask her about it? About making love I mean?' _he paused, eyebrow raised, _'Am I really calling it making love? Well I suppose that's what happens when you're in love – when it isn't just 'sex' no more.' _

His thoughts embraced him, blacking the world, thus he didn't note Sakura creeping beside him, smirking impishly.

"What you so deep in thought about Naruto?" she huskily questioned, her eyes glinting mischievously. Her loose locks fell forward, framing her face. Naruto's eyes widened, his lips parted as he regained focus. Immediately, he gulped – Sakura's current position caused his body to heat. She straddled him, her knees either side of his thighs, her hands either side of his shoulders.

He froze, blush tinting his cheeks as his heart increased beats. "N…N…Nothing," he mumbled, throat dry as she leaned closer. She was taunting him, teasing him. Her lips pulled upwards, smirking as she grasped his shoulders within her hands, pinning him. She had the advantage – she knew it.

"It didn't look like nothing Naruto," she whispered, leaning lower. "You know you can tell me anything," she finished, her lips grazing his jaw. His sapphire orbs rolled back, eyelids shutting pleasurably. He grunted softly, arms immobile as her lips trailed kisses along the bone. It was heavenly.

Sakura smiled against his skin, she liked this, liked doing this – especially to Naruto. She loved his reactions, his roughened skin, and his small grunts. She adored this power she held. He seemed to like it too.

Finally, her lips touched his, thus she claimed them – pressing hers onto them. She felt Naruto's move softly, encouraging hers. She complied. Her grip upon his shoulders loosened, permitting him movement. He took this, wrapping his arms round her waist, pushing her closer.

Her back arched, her hands threading through his messed locks sensually. His tongue caressed her lips tenderly, pleading an entrance. She granted, without resistance. Their tongues intertwined, dancing for dominance. None won – the war continued, both fighting equally. Neither would submit, neither would succumb. Their war raged as hands explored. His hands ghosting her back, her's ghosting his chest. His tugging her shirt, pulling it upward; her's marking his bare chest with her nails.

Her shirt was discarded, her frame shivering. Yet he merely pushed her closer – no space between them. Their bodies touched, causing an ignition. Fire burned them, intoxicating them as their hips began moving in unison. Soft moans echoed as their lips parted, connection momentarily severed. The chemistry built, growing, growing as desire raged. Love was transmitted with each touch, kiss and movement. Immense passion filled their veins – nothing would stop them tonight.

Naruto broke their connection, panting heavily as his chest heaved. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, gazing upon his perspiring face. "Sakura-chan," he whispered, voice heavy, "I love you. I love you so much. So much that I…I…I…" he paused, gulping.

"I want you to marry me."

Sakura's instant reaction was shock, disbelief and suspicion. Then, as seconds passed, awe and euphoria replaced. She attempted speech, the words halting. Tears welled as bodies trembled. She sniffed softly, her lip trembling before she re-opened her lips.

"Yes."

* * *

-----

* * *

"Minato," Kushina called, "Are you nearly ready?" she questioned, voice echoing. She sighed while waiting, her arms folded rebelliously. "We have to leave within the next five minutes!" They needed to reach Kakashi, defeat the Akatsuki and see Naruto. She wanted to leave now, to see him instantly.

The tall, muscular blonde appeared momentarily, back-pack upon his shoulders and grinning widely. "I'm all ready to leave!" he exclaimed excitedly. Kushina's eyes rolled – he'd always be a child at heart.

"Good," she responded, stepping toward the door. They'd leave immediately and without notice. If all went according to plan, they'd arrive within six hours. It was easy. Easy timing and easy driving, it'd be no stress for either bike. She was excited; she was going to see her son, her son Naruto. He'd probably grown ample by now, maybe even tower above her. He'd probably matured much too. Would she recognize him? He'd be so grown, so much older.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Minato clasped her wrist, halting her. He then embraced her tightly from behind, his head resting upon her shoulder. "Kushina-chan… Whatever happens from this moment onward… I need you to know that I love you and that'll never change."

Kushina's eyes closed, tears welled as she gripped his hands. His words were sincere, his grip protective and his love pure. "I love you too Minato, with my whole heart – it beats only for you."

They stood, embracing as the moon shone above. They weren't sure what to expect, what to prepare, but they'd face the unexpected, the unprepared together – nothing would change that.

* * *

**There we go! NARUTO ASKED SAKURA TO MARRY HIM! YAY! WHOO-HOO! Haha, sorry. . . It was actually a little unexpected to myself! Ah well, hope you enjoyed? **

**Love**

**Lorey* **

**BTW: Who also dislikes the latest Naruto chapter?! WTH!  
**


	12. Chapter 11, If We Ever Meet Again

**I have no excuse. none whatsoever. it's been forever and I know that fully well! But I've had almost no muse for this or anything else. . . but volia! It's an update! Sorry if it sucks or it's too short but yeah, the next chappy will be longer!  
**

**LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 11**

**_ If We Ever Meet Again_**

"Where did Naruto go?" Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's older cousin, questioned Tenten. His eyes flared, mouth narrowed, forehead creased while querying. He was angry, furious. It'd been two months since Naruto's 'disappearance'. Hinata was broken, crying continuously and constantly. It broke his heart to see her to pained – Naruto would pay.

"Psh, why should I tell you?" Tenten challenged as she crossed her arms, her defiance clearly showing. She wouldn't tell the Hyuuga-prettyboy anything. She'd sworn to Naruto she'd keep quiet, and she was going to! Even if they tortured her, ripped off her nails or injected her, she wouldn't talk.

"Because he's a traitor to the Hyuuga name!" Neji almost shouted, surprising Tenten. She'd never thought she'd ever see the Hyuuga so angry. Well, there was a first for everything it seemed.

"And I'd give a damn about the Hyuuga name because?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest. By now, the few people in the café had turned to stare at them and Tenten found this unnerving. She'd never been one to have her privacy invaded.

Neji didn't reply as he simply stared at her, or _right through _her as the sun began to rise above the Hokage Mountain. Neither said a word as the waitress brought their orders to the table and she didn't even bother to say a word to the two either.

Neither knew when the other would break, but they planned on finding out.

Truth be told, Tenten wasn't sure where Naruto and Sakura had run to. The sun-kissed blonde had merely given her an emergency phone number. So far, she hadn't needed it. It seemed that the Akatsuki were keeping it low. But Tenten knew from experience that it wouldn't last long.

Then, Neji broke their eye connection and took a sip of his coffee – black without sugar. Tenten was thoroughly surprised by his action and instantly raised her guard. You never knew with these rich snobs after all.

"Akatsuki's after him."

Tenten immediately froze.

How did he know this? Did he work for them? It would make so much sen-

"They threatened Hinata about a month back," he casually spoke, "But we sent them the divorce papers and they haven't contacted us since. But I have a feeling that they know where he is." Neji turned serious as he placed both hands on the worn wooden café desk. Tenten felt her mind begin to spin. Neji was on Naruto's side? But why?

"Why would you want to help him?" she asked, keeping her voice passive.

"Hinata made me. She still cares about him. Way too much for my liking."

Tenten sighed and hung her head. She'd gotten Naruto into this mess and so, she'd help him get out.

* * *

Tsunade had been shocked, to say the least.

Well, Minato and Kushina had been expecting it, since they had been 'dead' for the past few years, hadn't they?

They'd arrived an hour before and had then quickly located the town's nearest hospital, which was more of a clinic, and had found Shizune. The short haired medic had fainted upon seeing them. Luckily, when she' woken, she'd been more accepting and had taken them straight to Tsunade.

"I still can't believe you've been in hiding all this time…" Tsunade remarked as she scanned each adult. They hadn't changed much in the past few years. Both still looked too damned young for their age and had those mischievous smirks and teasing eyes. She was happy to see them.

"It was for Naruto's safety," Kushina said softly in response. Her voice had aged. "When Akatsuki had begun chasing us… we had to keep Naruto safe. If we 'died', then Akatsuki would stop their chase and the Hyuuga's would keep Naruto safe." The plan had worked.

"Until now, when Kakashi was chased here by the Akatsuki and he saw Naruto… No longer under the Hyuuga's protection," Minato then said, shaking his head. "I didn't really expect him to stay with the Hyuuga's forever, but I didn't expect him to get into street racing!" The handsome blonde sighed loudly as he slouched backwards in his chair.

"Like father… like son," Kushina joked as she stuck her tongue out at her lazing husband.

"Ha ha, and when his mother was exactly the same?"

"Touche Minato…" Kushina growled.

"As much as I _love _to hear you guys tease each other, don't you want to find Naruto and Jiraiya?"

There was something very familiar about the two people who'd just walked into the clinic and had gone straight to Tsunade-sama's office, but Sakura just couldn't place them. She was so sure she'd seen them somewhere before…

Then, it'd been even more strange when she'd seen them leaving with Tsunade… something wasn't right. And this unsettled her.

Yet, she tried to push it from her mind as she administered medication to a patient. It wouldn't put her in anyone's good books if she messed up. So, sighing deeply, she tried to erase the strange scene from her mind and continue working.

"Jiraiya works as a mechanic? And Naruto works for him?" Minato questioned as they neared the repair shop. He could've laughed at the irony, luckily, Kushina did so for him.

"Talk about history repeating itself…" the red-head spoke as she gently took Minato's hand.

He didn't speak, he just nodded as they continued to walk.

The town was small enough so that you didn't have to drive to get anywhere, unless you really didn't feel like walking, and so, that's what they did. Unfortunately, it just didn't seem as though they could walk fast enough. Minato and Kushina wanted to get to their son NOW, not in five minutes time.

During the journey, Tsunade began filling them in on how Naruto had come to the town and how he'd ended up working for the old perv. But the couple both felt that Tsunade was leaving out a few key details. How did Naruto even find this town? Why did he come?

They'd only find out by asking Naruto himself.

All too soon, the repair shop came into view and Minato and Kushina couldn't help but break into a run. Tsunade simply shook her head, muttered something under her breath and caught up with them.

When they were within five meters of the repair-shop, Kushina caught the sight of sun-blonde hair and immediately her heart leapt. She'd know her son anywhere, even from behind. As she neared, she took the time to study him from afar. He'd grown so much, so, so much. She felt tears welling as she observed his height, his muscles and the maturity that seemed to radiate from his frame. She knew Minato felt the same.

Then, he turned to look at the nearing couple and she caught sight of his ocean-blue eyes. Oh, how she remembered staring into those eyes when he was born. He was so beautiful.

She didn't stop running until she'd reached him.

"Naruto," she whispered as she'd engulfed him in an embrace. Holding onto him for dear life, she began to cry.

She cried for all the missed years and memories.

Naruto stiffened in her grasp and even though she was a little disappointed, she expected it. He hadn't seen her for years, he'd probably forgotten who she was and she probably wasn't even familiar to him.

Minato was beside her when she released him, her hands still on his shoulders, as he looked at them with raised eyebrows. He probably thought they were some crazed couple and she didn't blame them. Stifling a laugh, she turned to Minato and found joy in his eyes.

"Ummm…" Naruto began, wow, his voice had deepened! "Do I know you ma'm?"

"It's me…" she mumbled, "Your mother."

He dropped the spanner he had in his hands.

It fell to the ground with a loud _clank _against the concrete.

What?

* * *

"Don't you two wish you listened to me when I gave you the chance?"

"Never," Yahiko spat as he glared venom at the man before him. He was disgusted by the sight of the orange mask covering the demon's face and only leaving one eye open. The open eye gleamed red and he found himself keeping his gaze far from it. "Now release Konan before I rip you to shreds."

Madara's manic laugh filled the pitch dark room.

"Threats are never good bargaining tools."

Yahiko clenched his teeth when Madara's gloved hand caressed his cheek and then gripped his chin, forcing him to look into his menacing red eye.

"Love makes your eyes weak," Madara remarked, searching through the young, ex-leader of the Akatsuki. He would've been powerful beyond his imagination, had he only joined Madara when he had the chance. It was a shame really. Despite his cruel mannerisms, he didn't like using hostages. But the glassy-eyed girl was the only way to negotiate with Yahiko.

Yahiko didn't respond to his taunting.

"It's a strange abnormality… even though I've taken your power… your followers refuse to completely listen to me," the demonic man spoke, pacing the darkened room as though he could see perfectly.

"Even your lover didn't submit to me…"he knew Yahiko wouldn't be-able to see his smirk, but he'd imagine it. The look of pure horror on the youth's face was one of the most amusing sights Madara had ever seen and next time, he'd be sure to catch it on camera.

"Damn minx even managed to make my neck bleed," he knew his taunts would cause the youth to unravel. "But I like her, she's a real screamer."

Yahiko's anguished bellow was enough to wake the dead.

* * *

"Just a little more…" she whispered to herself as the stream's gushing water came into view.

"Just a little more…" the ground cut her bare feet and tears whipped her almost naked body as she struggled onward, her resolve the only thing keeping her moving. She had to find help… to save him… she just had to.

Even if it killed her, she'd find help.

That damn bastard might've had his way with her, but she'd be damned if she let him touch Yahiko.

It'd actually been fairly easy to escape.

He'd thought that he'd broken her will and so he'd left her in that forsaken room with nothing. But he hadn't broken her. He would never be-able to.

So, after a day of recuperating, she'd scrounged some clothes from the room and escaped. It'd only been made easier when he'd assigned Sasori to guard the door. He'd let her free without so much as a blink. He'd told her that she could use the nearby stream to escape without being seen.

"_Find the famous Yellow Flash… he'll be-able to destroy the monster."_

is what Sasori had told her.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

'_Hold on for just a little more Yahiko…'_

- was her last thought before she plunged herself into the stream.

* * *

**I hope that was at least a little worth the wait? **

**Lorey**

**Xoxo  
**


End file.
